A Seeker's Bond
by Adriane Star
Summary: The Sequel to Wishes It's has been a year since the Blood Spiral have Been deafted and Shadin had been destroyed Adriane has uncontrolable magical powers, when a new evil rises Adriane will have to learn to control her powers and find a way to bond with her titans, stroger then power bonding can she do it? or will she be unable to without Shadin? Read and find out :)
1. Powers Awakening

**He ZM101 Yes i'm back This is the sequal to Wishes just as promised :) Well i hope you like:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Powers Awakening

1 year after Wishes

**Adriane's house, France**

**Adriane's POV**

I lay on my stomach in my bed room hugging my pillow, it has been a year since I lost Shadin and I'm still depressed. Not only was she my favorite titan, but she was my best friend. Zhalia and the others tried to cheer me up but it just feels like… like I lost a part of me.

I let out a sigh and I heard a knock on the door

"Hey Adriane" It was Zhalia

"Hey Zhal" I said

"How ya doing?" she asked

"What do you think" I said

"Well I just wanted to say happy birthday" she said

"Thanks" I said

"Why don't you come down stairs, Nova actually made you a cake" she said

"I don't know" I said

"Nova cooked you gotta come down for that" she said

"Alright, alright as long it's just the three of us" I said

We walked down stairs I of course was still in my green and blue pajamas, and of course I was unbelievably surprised when the whole team was standing in my living room

"Happy Birthday Adriane!" Everyone said

"Thanks you guys" I said Nova brought out a cake, she had grown her spiky blonde hair out and switched back to her old punk style look which I think looks a lot better on her

Everyone sung happy birthday to me, and I blew out the candles on the cake

"What did you wish for Adriane?" Lane asked

"For Shadin back, what did you think" I said I looked down at my clothes "I totally forgot I'm still in my pajamas" I said laughing a little

Everyone laughed "Oh I almost forgot you had two letters in your mail box" Den said he handed it to me and I opened them

"Well what do they say?" Sophie asked

"Well they are both from Corren, one is a birthday card and the other is" I said opening the second one "Oh my god it's a wedding invite"

"No way, Corren's finally marrying Dorran unbelievable, 600 years and they are finally getting married" Cimorel said

"600 years?!" I said

"Yep" Cimorel said

My phone began to ring I let out a sigh and answered "Hello"

"_Come find me master_" a female voice said it was very soft and quite

"Who is this?" I asked

"_Shadin_" the voice said

"Shadin, that's impossible. One she was destroyed and two titans can't talk" I said

"_Believe me I am the Shadow Ninja, Shadin. I am your titan_" the voice said

"I can't believe it I won't" I said before hanging up

"Who was that Adriane?" Lucas asked

"Shadin" I whispered tears starting to streak my eyes and I ran up stairs and once I got to my room I looked out the window I felt a small tug on my shoulders I looked back and my pale blue and yellow wings so I decided to go for a fly, so I took off out the window

Even if I am flying around in my pajamas, even if I'm bare foot, the wind blowing through my hair and the feeling of flying calms my nerves I let out a sigh '_who was that really on the phone?_' I thought to my self

"**Come find me master**" I heard the soft quite voice again I stopped dead in my tracks

"Who are you?" I asked landing in the forest near by

"**I am Shadin like I told you earlier master**" the voice said

"I am not going to stay here any longer being tortured with memories of my lost friend" I said before taking off

I got home '_my fairy powers are getting stronger but I got to learn to control my wings they just pop up out of nowhere and at the strangest of times_' I thought '_like at that huntik meeting last week or the walk in the park with Lucas, boy that was embarrassing_'

"Hey Adriane where did you go off to?" I turned to see the one guy on my mind Lucas

"You always know where I am don't you" I said

"Sure, something on your mind?" he asked looking at the shelf of fairy statues I had

"These wings I need to learn how to control them they always come out at the weirdest times like at the Huntik meeting, and the walk in the park the other day" I said

"Yeah that was kind of funny" he said

"Shut up, it was embarrassing" I said

"Says the girl who collects fairytales and fairy statues" he said

"Hey at least you didn't have people looking at you like you're some kind of freak" I said

"There is no way people will think you as a freak epically little kids" he said

"Whatever you say" I said

"Something else is on your mind right, a certain blue and black shadow ninja?" he asked

"Yeah the call I got earlier the person said she was Shadin, and I heard the voice while I was flying" I said "I miss her so much" tears started to stream down my eyes again

"I know, you told me before, it's like you lost apart of yourself" he said

"I've said that before" I said

"Dozens of times, but I don't mind I know she was more than a titan to you" he said

"You are the best" I said hugging him

"I know" he said

* * *

**Hey so what did ya think **

**Song of the day**

**End of May by: Keren Ann**

**See ya in the next chapter **

**ZhalM101 is OUT! PEACE! :) **


	2. Seeing Darkness

**Hey this is AStar formerly known as ZhalM101 yep i changed my name to Adriane Star**

** Well Sorry but this is going to be a very short chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2

Seeing Darkness

**Adriane's** **House**, **France**

**Adriane's POV**

I read my favorite fairytale while I sat on my bed in my room it was quite silent, my phone went off I picked it up it was Nova

"Hey Nova" I said

"_Everyone's coming over later, this time I expect you to not be in your PJ's, got it_" she said

"Yeah understood talk to ya later" I said

"_See ya_" she said hanging up

I sighed standing up and going to my closet and taking out my usual outfit green midriff, blue jeans with a whole in the shin, green fingerless gloves and green boots. I also put on _Siaden Lothorin_or the Ghost Slayer, and the Star bracelet Star gave me as I put it on it began to glow and the ghostly figure of Star appeared

"Hello Adriane" Star said

"Hello Star" I said

"I needed to talk to you because, I can sense a new darkness rising even more evil than that of the Blood Spiral and Renee" she said

"Do you really think I can defeat it, I'm nothing without Shadin" I said

"You have almost the same bond with Saphia, and also Shadin isn't gone completely, your bond with her was stronger than that of power bond, she can never be fully destroyed you just have to find her" Star said

"What?" I said

"There is a bond stronger than power bond Shadin and Saphia have, that bond with you. That is how Shadin was able to talk to you Saphia can as well" she said

"So all I have to do is find Shadin again" I said

"Indeed" Star said

"Thanks Star" I said

"Of course good bye Adriane" Star said before disappearing

"Great out of one battle into another" I said

"_AAddrriiaannee_" I heard a shrill voice say it most defiantly not Shadin

"Who's there?" I said

"_AAAdddrrriiiaaannneee_" The voice repeated

"Who are you?" I said

"_AAAAddddrrrriiiiaaaannnneeee _" the voice was getting louder I felt a cold breeze run up my spine the next thing I knew all I saw was darkness

**Same place**

**Zhalia's POV**

Adriane hopefully will come down soon we all sat in her living room and I heard a loud crash coming from upstairs

"Did you hear that?" Lane asked

"Yeah" I said everyone nodded

"_**WHERE IS IT?!**_" I heard a voice say it sounded like Adriane but more I don't know, evil I guess

"Adriane you OK?" Nova said

That's when we saw her Adriane my best friend, her long black hair tangled and ratted, her usual green shirt was now violet along with her boots and gloves, her jeans were a darker blue, her belt a darker brown and a brown buckle, her nails black, long, and sharp like claws, she have violet eye shadow, dark blue lipstick, her eyes were a bloody red and her once beautiful wings that were once pale blue and yellow are now violet and dark blue and they were like gargoyles wings

My best friend was turned dark.

* * *

**MOWAHAHAHAHAH Cliff hanger ha-ha-ha**

**ok so what did ya think I MUST KNOW**** :) **

**Song of the day  
**

**Paradise by: Coldplay  
**

**AStar Is OUT PEACE! :)  
**


	3. Adriane's Return

Hey AStar here you ready to see what happened well her

* * *

Chapter 3

**Adriane's Return**

_**Bold italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Zhalia's POV**

"_**Where is it?**_" Dark Adriane asked

"Where is what?" Nova asked

"_**The power of the star dragon**_" Dark Adriane said

"Star dragon?" Lane said

"_**You people are useless**_" Dark Adriane said

"Why do you want the star dragon?" I asked

"_**It's the power of the lost kingdom, the most powerful magic in this universe**_" she responded

"Who wants it?" I asked

"_**Wouldn't you like to know**_" Dark Adriane said with a laugh

"Adriane I know you're in their fight her" I said

Dark Adriane Laughed again

**Adriane's POV**

I woke up I was in what looked like the moon with star surrounding me. I stood up and look around "Hello is anybody there?!" I asked

"_**Hello Adriane**_" I turned to see myself but dark

"**Adriane**" another voice said it was kind and sweet I turn to see Saphia

"Saphia what's going on?" I asked my titan

"**All strong magical creatures have a dark version of themselves, and uses them to help if they are to weak them self. She is yours**" Saphia said gesturing to the Dark me

"I'm a strong magical creature I can't even control my wings" I said

"**You are fairy and fairies have transformations your powers want you to transform, you are the fairy of the Star Dragon the strongest power in this universe**" Saphia said

"But why is the dark me out now?" I asked

"**The Darkness Star mention took control of your dark self**" Saphia said

"_**It's true, I maybe the dark you but I am a good girl, I'm you but more… bad**_" Dark me said

"I can believe that… I guess" I said

"_**You must take control of this if you transform you can defeat the darkness that has taken over us**_" Dark me said

"First where are we exactly?" I asked

"**Your inner world**" Saphia said

"Ah… Well lets work on transforming" I said I sat down my legs crossed Dark me did the same I concentrated on my magical power and… nothing "This is going to be harder than I thought"

"_**Yep**_" Dark me said with a sigh

**Zhalia's POV**

This Dark Adriane is going on a rampage looking for the star dragon whatever that is

"_**WHERE IS IT!**_" she yelled

Lane looked at me and Nova looking for an answer which neither of us had a clue at what to do

"Adriane fight her I know you're in there" Nova said

"_**Tell me do you know where the star dragon is?**_" Dark Adriane asked Nova

"No I don't, you loon" Nova said

"_**I must find it**_" Dark Adriane said she began to scream

"What is going on?" I said

**Adriane's POV**

We kept trying and trying but we kept messing up

"_**We won't be able to do this**_" Dark me said

"Yeah I know" I said that's when I heard Nova yelling for me to fight the evil

"**Try focusing on the people that you care about not the power itself**" Saphia said

I did just that I felt a wave of warmth rush over me and I opened my eyes

**Zhalia's POV**

The Dark Adriane screamed again and I saw a flash of bright light and the real Adriane was standing in front of me except she was wearing dark blue and pale blue no sleeved midriff, skirt, boots and gloves all of which had golden stars hanging off and a golden crown on her head her pale blue and yellow wings were on her back

"Adriane you're alright" Nova said

"Of course I am" she said

"What happened?" Lane asked

"Well, Star told me that Shadin is still alive I just have to find her, then something took over my mind, then I woke up in my inner world and I talked to Saphia and my dark self which isn't the one who took over me, turns out the most powerful magical creatures have dark versions of themselves to help when there weak, also I am the fairy of the star dragon the most powerful magic in this universe, um… the outfit I'm wearing is my fairy transformation which all fairies have transformations, it's what makes them stronger, and because I hadn't transformed before is why my wings kept appearing, because my powers wanted me to transform" Adriane said out of breath afterwards

"Anything else" Lucas said

"No I don't think so" Adriane said

"Ok weirdest day eevvvvveeerrrr" Nova said

"Yeah" Everyone said

"So wait the person from before said that they were looking for the star dragon" I said

"Yeah" Adriane said confused

"If they didn't know that Adriane has that power they do now they'll come after her" I said

"Oh… um… I may have to stay in Vince for awhile" Adriane said

"Yeah" I said Adriane transform back into her normal self

**Huntik Foundation Safe house Vince, Italy **

**Adriane's POV**

I lay on the bed in the room they gave me and my phone went off

"_Come find me master_" the soft and quite voice of Shadin came over the speaker

"Don't worry I will find you Shadin" I said

"_Be careful master, Be safe_" Shadin said

"I will, see you soon Shadin" I said before hanging up

* * *

**So what ya think I MUST KNOW :) **

**Song of the day  
**

**Angel of Darkness by: Alex c Yasmin K  
**

**AStar is OUT PEACE :)  
**


	4. She's Back!

**Hey AStar here I'm back just like a few people in this chapter so enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 4

She's Back!

_**Bold italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Vince, Italy**

**Adriane's POV**

Zhalia, Lane, Nova, Cimorel, and I walked down the streets of Vince, Cimorel was wearing my usual outfit, and I was wearing a dark blue top, faded jeans, blue boots, silver earrings, and a white scarf, my black hair pulled back in a ponytail. The fashion change up is because if Cimorel walked around looking like an Arabian night it would draw some unwanted attention so we going shopping which by what Cimorel told us she hadn't done that in 2,000 years so it's time for a change

"Adriane" Cimorel said

"Yeah" I said

"How the heck do you walk in these thing, let alone fight in them?" she asked gesturing my high heel wedged boots "they're killing me"

"I training in them and you just get used to them" I said "Plus I think you're just used to flats"

"Ah that makes since" Cimorel said

"About as much as the whole dark Adriane thing" Zhalia said with sarcasm

"Yeah that was weird" Nova added

"Yes, Yes it was" I said

"Adriane do you think you'll find Shadin?" Lane asked

"I Know I will" I said

"And you'll have you best friends by you side to help you the entire time, isn't the right ladies" Nova said putting her arm around me

"Of course" Zhalia said Lane and Cimorel nodded

"But before we go looking for my lost titan we need to get Cimorel some new clothes" I said

"Yeah lets go" Cimorel said as we walked into one of the many stores

**1 hour later**

"Well it took an hour but we got Cimorel some normal clothes" I said

"Longest shopping trip eevvvvveeerrrr" Nova said

"No kidding" Zhalia said

"Well at least I look normal" Cimorel said looking at her dark blue green midriff, blue jeans, and dark blue green flats

"Yeah that's true" Lane said

"So what do you want to do now?" Lane asked

"Relax in the park" I said so we did

We were sitting under a tree in the park when I dosed off and (Not to my surprise) I was in my inner world

"_**Hello welcome back**_" Dark me said

"So what do you call yourself? I can't call you Adriane that would just be weird, and Dark Adriane is just a mouthful" I asked

"_**I don't know**_" Dark me said

"Hmm… how about Danielle" I said

"_**I like it**_"

"Ok Dani why did you bring me back here?" I asked

"_**I didn't, Saphia did**_"

"**I needed to speak to you master**" Saphia said

"What do you need?"

"**Shadin if you don't find her soon she will be gone forever**"

"What I thought that I could find her anytime"

"**The only way she is still alive is because you bond to her but her power is fading you need to find her as soon as possible**"

"I do that now"

"_**Hey remember if you ever get into a jam I'm here to help**_"

"Thanks Dani"

I woke up in the park

"I gotta find Shadin" I said

"What?" Nova asked

"I talked to Dark me and Saphia they told me Shadin doesn't have much longer in this world" I said

"Well let's go find her and fast" Zhalia said

"Shouldn't we get go get the others" lane said

"Sure call them" I said "I'll call Shadin" I said finding that number from before

"_Hello master_"

"Where are you Shadin?"

"_The forest_"And the line went dead

"All she said was that she was in the forest" I said

"Well there is a forest nearby Cimorel, Nova and I can search on foot while you take the air and Lane wait here for the others" Zhalia suggested

"Right" we all said I transformed and took to the skies I could see Zhalia, Nova, and Cimorel running into the woods and I looked back to see the others meet up with Lane who started to explain what was going on

I flew over the forest "Come on Shadin where are you?" I wondered aloud

"_Come find me master_" her voice rang I followed it

And landed in the forest

"_You found me master_" I turn to see Shadin I walked over to her and took her hand which turned into an amulet in my hand

"Adriane did you find-" Nova panted and looked at the amulet in my hand "Never mind"

We both heard a scream and we ran out of the woods, we met up with Zhal and Cimorel outside the woods and met the others as well to see and creature made of pure darkness and a terrified Sophie she called out to Sabriel which was destroyed quickly

"Don't use any titans it won't work it's to strong" I said '_but what will?_' I thought to my self

'_**Use my power I can beat him**_' the voice of Dani rang in my head

'_Alright Dani work your magic_' I said in my head I closed my eyes and fell into darkness

**Zhalia's POV**

I was scared for once in my life; this thing was too strong for all of us. That's when I felt a wave of darkness I turned around to find out Adriane is using her dark self her transformation was basically the same except the pale blue was replace by dark blue and the dark blue was replace with violet and the gold stars and gold roundish crown were replaced with silver stars and a sliver pointed crown

"_**Stand back**_" she said and we all did she walked forward and put both of her hands out and this weird blue and violet magic swirled around her and coming from her hand she said some words I am pretty sure was elven and the strange magic attacked the dark creature until it was destroyed

Dark Adriane turned back to us

"How did you do that?" Sophie asked

"_**Dark magic defeats dark magic a little less stronger then light magic, Adriane's Power's haven't fully evolved so until then I'll probably do most of the fighting against things like that**_" Dark Adriane said

"Great one more Adriane to annoy me" I heard Sophie mutter and I glared at her

"_**Well I better switch back to Adriane so see you all later**_" Dark Adriane said

And she did as she said she gave the control back to Adriane who was in her normal clothes and passed out as I could tell she was exhausted

* * *

**Hey so what did ya think I MUST KNOW! :) **

**Song of the day  
**

**Believe It By: Cimorelli  
**

**AStar is OUT PEACE! :)  
**


	5. Believe It!

**Hey AStar here i realized i havn't done a song in a while so i have one in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 5

Believe It

_**Bold Italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Huntik Foundation Venice, Italy**

**Adriane's POV**

I woke up in the safe house in a complete daze

"What happened?" I wondered aloud

"Well Dark You took down that monster and you passed out after that" I heard a voice say I rubbed me eyes trying to get rid of my blurry vision (which I did) to see Lucas

"She likes to be called Danielle or Dani" I said

"I'm guessing you came up with that name" he said

"You guessed right" I said standing up and dizzily sat back down

"I wouldn't try standing for awhile" he said

"No kidding" I said sarcastically making him laugh which I didn't see often

Then Zhalia, Lane, Nova, and the others walked in

"Adriane are you ok?" Nova asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I said

"So what happened to Dark You?" Lane asked

"Dani, she likes to be called Dani or Danielle" I said

"Dani huh… I'm guessing you came up with that" Zhalia said

"Ya" I said

"Ah… so um… what do we do I mean what if something like that thing comes back?" Sophie asked

"I going to get stronger by going to DATMA" I said

"Are you sure?" Nova asked

"Yes as much as Dani is a help to me and is my friend, the darkness is just too much for me, I need to get stronger" I said

"_**Well don't I just feel loved**_" The sarcastic voice of Dani rang in my head

'_Shut up Dani_' I thought

"Well I say let's go then" Zhalia said I know she wanted to see her sister

"Alright" I said trying to stand up again but sadly sat back down dizzily

"I don't think so, you'll have to wait awhile" Lucas said

"Yeah" I said

**1 hour later**

**DATMA Headquarters**

"Hey Alana" I said

"Sup Adriane, what do ya need?" She asked

"You're a fairy right" I said

"Yeah" She said

"Well it turns out I am too and I need help learning how to control my powers and get stronger" I said

"Awesome I'd love to help" she said

"Sweet" I said we walk to the training hall

"Now there are four transformations for a fairy, the first you have its called Magic Transformation, the second is called Enchantix you earn it by saving a persons life while risking your own, the third is called Believix you earn this by having someone truly believe in fairies, and the last is Sirenix it has not been earned in over a thousand years, but what I have heard is that it is earned by connecting with the ocean" Alana said

"What special powers does each transformation have?" I asked

"Magic Transformation basically nothing, Enchantix your powers become stronger and you get a fairy dust bottle it allows you to undo any spell, Believix your powers get stronger plus you get three different wing types Speedix, Traceix, and Zoomix, and Sirenix I'm not sure what power you get" Alana said

"Alright let's get to work" I said

"Alright. Believix!" Alana said transforming

"Magic Transformation!" I said transforming too

"Alright have you found out you powers yet mine are over the ocean" she said

"The Star Dragon" I said

"Your kidding that's the most powerful magic in this dimension" Alana said

"Yeah I heard" I said

"So um… Do you have a dark version of you?" Alana asked

"Yes she likes to be called Danielle or Dani" I said

"Ah… well let's start" she said

So we trained for three hours and boy were we tired

"We'll train some more tomorrow" Alana said

"Thanks Alana" I said "I really can't believe that I'm a fairy"

"Better believe it" Alana said

"Hey that's sound like a good song" I said "I'll see ya later"

"Have fun" she said

**1 hour of writing a song**

I stood in the band area of the DATMA foundation with Lane, Nova, and Zhalia

"This Song is called Believe it" I said

The song began with a soft guitar

_Lane: You got no money but you got it all and we can take it if you want. You think that time goes on and on you got the whole world on a roll_

The song sped up

_Zhalia: Say it loud shout it out time for us to make a sound shout it out loud and clear for everyone to hear_

_Adriane, Nova, Lane, and Zhal: Believe it, believe it and the whole worlds standing next to you and the whole world watching over you, believe it, believe it _

_Adriane: you got tomorrow what you got today, but it won't always be that way. Chasing something that you never see but its closer than you think_

_Nova: Say it loud shout it out time for us to make a sound shout it out loud and clear for everyone to hear_

_Adriane, Nova, Lane, and Zhal: Believe it, believe it and the whole worlds standing next to you and the whole world watching over you, believe it, it, it, it, believe it and the whole worlds standing next to you and the whole world watching over you, believe it_

_Lane: You got no money but you got it all and we can take it as we want you think that time goes on and on you got the whole world on a roll_

_Adriane: Say it loud shout it out time for us to make a sound shout it out loud and clear for everyone to hear_

_Adriane, Nova, Lane, and Zhal: Believe it, believe it and the whole worlds standing next to you and the whole world watching over you, and the whole worlds standing next to you and the whole world watching over you, believe it, it, it, it, believe it, it, it, it, it believe it, it, it, it, it, it _

The song slowed again

_Adriane, Nova, Lane, and Zhal: Believe it, it, it, it, it, believe it, it, it, it, it_

_Adriane: Ohhh Believe It _

We finished

"Amazing Adriane simply amazing" Lucas said

"Of course" I said he laughed

* * *

**Hey so what ya think I MUST KNOW! :) **

**Yes i did use things from Winx Club which is one of my favorite TV shows it was one of my inspirations so yeah **

**Song of the day**

**Again: Believe it By: Cimorelli**

**AStar is OUT! PEACE! :)**


	6. Enchantix Power!

**Hey AStar here new chapter of A Seekers Bond hope you like **

* * *

Chapter 6

Enchantix Power!

_**Bold Italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**D.A.T.M.A Headquarters **

**Adriane's POV**

Alana and I practiced for four days and I am getting stronger and during the entire time Dani bugged me

"Why do I get this feeling something bad is going to happened" I said to Alana

"It's just a feeling it'll pass" Alana "I've had that a couple times"

"So it's a fairy thing" I said

"Yeah it's weird" Alana said

"No kidding" I said and my phone went off

"Who is it?" Alana asked

"No one it's an alarm" I said

"What for?" she asked

"I have a date" I said

"Ah… well have fun, we'll train more later" Alana said

"Thanks" I said changing back and walking out

**1 hour later Venice Park**

Lucas and I sat in the park I was kind of lost in thought

"Are you ok Adriane?" Lucas asked

"I have this really bad feeling; something bad is going to happen" I said

"I doubt anything bad is going to happen" he said

"Three, two, one" I counted down and my phone began to ring for a text

**To: Adriane**

**From: Nova**

**May****10 2:30 P.M**

**Help! The monster is back!**

"Well I stand corrected" Lucas said

"Never doubt me" I said

We both ran back to D.A.T.M.A to see the others trying to defeat the monster

"Magical Transformation!" I yelled and transformed

Den was about to get attacked by the monster while helping Harrison

"No Den!" I flew over and pushed him out of the way and was hit my self, I was thrown against the wall

"Adriane!" Zhalia yelled

I felt the magic of a stronger power I looked down my hair was pulled in a fancy braded look, a light blue and dark blue flower dress, green bottomless shoes with a silver star on them they wrapped up my legs, silver gloves, a silver star necklace, silver star hair pieces and light blue, green, and dark blue wings.

I had earned my Enchantix

"Unbelievable" Sophie said

**Zhalia's POV**

Adriane just earned her Enchantix and she looked beautiful. I am pretty sure Sophie is jealous

Adriane used her new much stronger powers on the creature, but her powers weren't working

"Adriane try your fairy dust" Nova said

"Right" Adriane said she took the star off here necklace and drew a star in the air leaving a sparkling star and the bottle opened she flew above the monster and pored some fairy dust on it. The monster screeched and was destroyed

"That was amazing" I said

"What's amazing is the fact that I earned my Enchantix" Adriane said

"Totally I mean unbelievable" Nova said

"Yeah I'll say" I heard Sophie mutter I glared at her

That's when Alana and some older woman walked in

"Adriane you earned your Enchantix" Alana said

"Yeah… um…" I watched Adriane mouth the words _'who is that?'_

"Adriane this is head of D.A.T.M.A, Dame Devin" Alana said "Dame Devin this is Adriane Star, keeper of the star dragon"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Star" Dame Devin said

"It's nice to meet you too" Adriane said

"You should be glad your dark self will disappear soon" Dame Devin said

"What? Dani will disappear soon" Adriane said "That's horrible" I said

"Most people are happy about their dark self leaving" Dame Devin said "What makes you different?"

"I don't know but Dani's my friend. Is there any way to keep her from disappearing?" Adriane asked

"You must give her something close to you" Dame Devin said

"I can do that" Adriane said

**Adriane POV**

I sat in what Dame Devin called the sprit oasis and concentrated on Dani and next to me Dani appeared

"_**Why am I here?**_" Dani asked

"I was told you would disappear soon if I didn't give you some thing close to me" I said

"_**So what are you going to give me?**_"

"My mother's violet diamond" I said taking it out of my pocket

"_**Am I really worth giving me your mother's necklace**_"

"Yes" I said giving it to her she then placed it around her neck

"_**So now that I'm apart of this world what do you want to do?**_"

"Tell everyone else" I said taking her arm and we both walked to find the others

* * *

**Hey so what ya think I MUST KNOW!**

**Song of the day**

**Faster by: Within Temptation**

**Well AStar is OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Secrets of The Lost Kingdom

**Chapter 7 sorry it took so long**

* * *

Chapter 7

Secrets of the Lost Kingdom

_**Bold Italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**D.A.T.M.A**

**Adriane's POV**

"Adriane!" I woke up with a startle because of Sophie's yelling

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Can we leave this freak show already?" she asked

"Sophie you live in a huge mansion and can leave whenever you want, **I** still have to train and I don't have anywhere to go" I said

"But as long as your training the rest of us are stuck here" Sophie said

"_**Shut up Sophie! It's not just Adriane trying to sleep**_" Dani said getting woken up by Sophie's tantrum

"Whatever" Sophie said walking out

"Well we're awake so we might as well do something" I said to Dani

"_**Sure why not. Why don't we go to the park with Lane and Zhalia maybe Cimorel**_" she suggested

"Yeah sound like fun" I said

So we went and found Lane, Zhalia and Cimorel then went to the park

"So what do we do now?" Lane asked

"I have no idea" I said with a sigh

"_**We could go bug Sophie**_" Dani suggested

"Dani even though that sounds like fun she already hates us enough so we can't" I said Dani got a little angry I glad she stopped wearing the same outfit as me, she is now wearing dark blue-green sleeveless turtle neck midriff dark blue jeans and boots and a dark purple coil bracelet and my mothers necklace

I looked out onto the lake it sparkled in the sunlight

_*Flash*_

"_Adriane this is your kingdom" a man said showing a baby girl a large lake I front of there castle many house behind the lake_

"_Isn't she perfect?" a woman asked_

"_Of course the kingdom now has a princess" the man said_

"_Is the kingdom all your worried about?" the woman asked_

"_No, our family is finally complete" the man said _

"_Yes it is" the woman said_

_*Flash* _

'_What was that?_' I thought to my self

"Adriane are you alright?" Nova asked

"I don't know" I said "You guys can stay here if you want I'm going back to D.A.T.M.A" I said I thought if the spirit oasis could bring Dani to talk to me it can bring my brother

"_**Alright**_" Dani said "_**Do you want me to come with you?**_"

"No you have fun with the others, there is some thing I need to do" I said

"Alright" Zhalia said

I walked back to D.A.T.M.A and to the spirit oasis

"Brother please if you can hear me I need you help" I said

"What do you need little sis?" a ghostly form of my brother

"I keep having these weird visions. I know it's of me when I was a baby but there are two people I'm always with" I said

"It's about time I told you we were adopted we really are brother and sister and I had convinced them to take the last name of Star" he said

"Where are we really from?" I asked

"A lost kingdom know as Salene the planet was overwhelmed by a dark power I not sure what it was or how it happened but it came after us and I managed to get both out" he said

"So the people I saw they were our parents they were the king and queen that means I'm… a princess" I said

"Yep" he said "You must find the secrets of the lost kingdom and save our home" he said before disappearing

I walked out and found everyone I told them what my brother told me

"You're a princess?!" Sophie exploded

"Yep" I said smugly

"So Salene is the name of your kingdom?" Lane asked

"Yep" I said

"_**What did your brother mean by find the secrets of the lost kingdom?**_" Dani asked everyone looked at her

"I don't know…well he said he didn't know what happened exactly to Salene so maybe he mean find out what actually happened to save the dimension" I said

"That might be it" Zhalia said "Maybe there's some archive like the one for my family or for Sophie's"

"Maybe" I said

"Is there anything you remember that might be a clue as to where to find it?" Dante asked thoughtfully

"No" I said "Wait… I do remember something"

"_**What is it?**_" Dani asked

"A lullaby my real mother sung to me I remember it vaguely but I do remember it" I said

"Do you remember the song?" Sophie asked

"Um… Do you see me in the distance?  
Can you hear me plea assistance?  
Send an angel, grant your power,  
Save me in my darkest hour

Softest lips and gentle kisses,  
Graceful queen, please grant my wishes  
Take my weapons, Beauty's daughter  
Bless them in your sacred water

In the pool, you softly slumber,  
What you're dreaming of, I wonder  
Hear this song, awake your sleeping,  
Do you have what I've been seeking?

Winged savior, Queen of Fairy  
Pick me up when I am weary  
Vanquish death, renew my spirit,  
I can fight if you can will it

In my life and many travels  
You were there through all my battles,  
Now, oh maiden, rise in glory  
Light the way and end the story...

"Ok so what is that supost to mean?" Sophie said

"The first part it must be talking of the darkness that distroyed my kingdom, the second part the spirit oasis is sacred water and what Dame Devin said is it was created by beauty's daughter" I said "Spirits sleep in the pool, winged savior of course a fairy renew my spirit again it points to the oasis, light the way and in the story I'm not so sure about" I said

"A star" Zhalia said "A star lights the way"

"Well I'm a Star they must mean the family is the only one who can open the library" I said

"Well lets go to the spirit oasis" Zhalia said

We all walked into the room with the oasis

"So where is the intrance?" Lok said confused

"The lake it's in the lake" I said

"What makes you so sure?" Sophie asked

"I just know" I said

"Well I don't trust you 6th sence" Sophie said

"It's alright Sophie I'll go alone" I said walking over to the pool and gently tuched the water it then opened into a small room under the water and I walked in the water closed behind me

"Hello can anybody help me?" I yelled

"Hello Adriane" A ghostly figure appeared

"Tell me the truth about what happened to my kingdom" I said

"The King and Queen left with a great company, The Company of Light made of the strongest magical creatures, to defeat the darkness that tried to steal the Star Dragon who lived on the planet but three of the dark witches managed to get past the company and attacked the castle the princess and the prince escaped and the kingdom fell" the figure said

"Is there anyway to save my kingdom" I said

"Unite the company once again" the figure said

I walked back to my friends and told them what figure told me

"I will save my kingdom" I said

* * *

**So what did you think I MUST KNOW! :)**

**Song of the day**

**I don't really like you By: Skye Sweetnam**

**AStar is OUT Peace! :)**


	8. The Company of Light

**Hey AStar here i have to say this is my longest chapter i have written YAY ME! **

**well i hope you like  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Company of Light

_**Bold Italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**D.A.T.M.A Headquarters **

**Adriane's POV**

I spent the entire day with Lucas down in my family's library trying to find out more about the Company of Light. I finally found something

"Hey Lucas I found it" I said sitting down at the table

"What does it say?" He asked walking up behind me

"Well it says that the company was started by my parents and led by them it was made of Maja the fairy of the spirit world, Saturn the fairy of darkness, Loran the fairy of light, Leana the fairy of fire, Aquamarine the fairy of water, Briar Rose the fairy of earth, and Skylar the fairy of the wind" I said "They were all imprisoned after the kingdom fell. The King, Queen and there people were all turned to stone" as soon as that left my lips my heart hurt my parents are statues and so are my people

"Well how do we find them?" He asked

"It's say they were locked up where they were closest to their elemental powers" I said

"That's real helpful" he said sarcastically

"I think some of my sarcasm is rubbing off on you" I said looking at him "Anyway Skylar the mountains in Siberia it's unbelievably windy up there, Briar Rose Moonsgrove forest, Aquamarine Avalon maybe, Leana…" I trailed off

"The Sun" Lucas said sarcastically

"Sarcasm is my thing" I said "Leana my guess would be the lava caves you found Phoenix in, Saturn that creepy cave in the Moonsgrove forest the one we got separated in, Loran…" Again I trailed off

"Notre Dame Tower one of the statues looks like a fairy" Lucas said

"Looks like you're done with sarcasm" I said "That's a good idea and Maja I'm betting on the forest of the dead"

"Why that place?" he asked

"It's a place that connects the spirit world and the mortal world" I said

"Ah so let's go tell the others" he said

"Lucas, thanks for all the help" I said

"Of course, you have a chance to save you parents the one thing I can't do, so I am going to help in any way I can" he said

"Still thanks" I said as we walked from the library

I told the others what we found out

"Road Trip!" Lok said excitedly

"Yep" I said

"Where to first?" Lane asked

"Notre Dame" I said

**Paris, France Notre Dame Cathedral**

"Dani and I will fly up there and release Loran everybody else stay here and keep watch for the shadow creatures" I said they all nodded "Enchantix!" I said

"_**Enchantix!**_" Dani said we both transformed

And flew up to the towers we searched every statue and finally Dani said

"_**I found it!**_"

And there it was a fairy chained to the cathedral tower terror spread across her face long wavy hair, flower skirt, sleeveless shirt, gloves vines, on her arms, legs, and around her neck, a wreath of leaves on her head, and a pair of beautiful wings

"Loran rejoin the Company of light and save Salene" I said using my fairy dust on her

The statue began to crack and came to life, and now flying before us was a fairy, everything she was wearing was yellow her hair, her dress, her wings, her eyes, and the flower in her hand, the only thing that wasn't yellow was the vines and the broken shackles

"Thank you for saving me princess" Loran said

"Please call me Adriane" I said "Help us free the other fairies from there spell"

"Of course… Adriane" Loran said she hesitated with saying my name

We Flew down to the others and headed to the air port heading to the cave of the Phoenix

**Dani's POV**

_**We walked through the lava tunnels of the cave of the phoenix we finally came to the chamber where they found Phoenix  
**_

_**We saw a statue of a fairy chained to the wall of the cave anger plastered her face she had long braided hair, flower skirt, tattered one shouldered shirt, long half arm gloves and hand gloves, I knife on her leg, vines around her neck, and her wings flew up like flames**_

"How did we miss that?_**" Lok asked**_

"I'm not sure_**" Sophie said**_

"Anyway Dani, Loran let's get up there_**" Adriane said we both nodded our heads and transformed **_

**Adriane's POV**

We flew up to the statue I could see the sadness in Loran's eye's

"Leana rejoin the Company of Light and save Salene" I said using my fairy dust on her

The same thing happened to her as Loran she was wearing all red and orange her outfit, her hair, her eyes, and her wings, the only thing that wasn't was the broken shackles and the vine around her neck

"Thank you milady" Leana said

"Call me Adriane please" I said

Once we flew down Lok asked

"Where to next?"

"Moonsgrove forest" I said "To get Briar Rose and Saturn"

We then headed to see our Elven friend Corren

"Adriane how are you _milno_" Corren said speaking the last word in elven the only word I understand of her language

"I would like you to meet Danielle she was my dark self at one point but I freed her" I said

"It's nice to meet you Danielle" Corren said

"_**It's nice to finally meet you two Corren, and also please call me Dani**_" Dani said

"Well what brings you to Moonsgrove?" Corren asked

"We are looking for, I know this sound crazy, a fairy statue chained to the wall" I said

"There was one in our old village, I could take you there if you'd like" she said

She then led us through the forest to a large rundown village

"What happened here?" Sophie asked

"Your family" Corren said

That's when I saw her, a fairy hair falling over her leaned forward head she (like the others) was chained to the wall, a flower skirt, gloves, sleeveless shirt, vines on her arms, legs and neck, a leaf wreath on her head with a flower decal, and beautiful wings

"Briar Rose" I heard Loran whisper

I transformed and flew up to her opened my fairy dust by drawing a star in the air

"Briar Rose be broke from your spell and rejoin the Company of Light" I said using my fairy dust on her

Briar Rose was then freed from her spell to reveal she was all green, her hair, her eyes, her outfit, and her wings, the only things that weren't was the vines and the shackles

"I'm alive" she said

"Yes and before you call me princess or milady, please call me Adriane" I said

"So where to next?" Sophie asked I could tell she didn't like this place

"The cave to the safe house" I said flying down with Briar Rose

"Man just thinking about that place makes my blood run cold" Harrison said

"Sorry" I said

Corren then led us to the cave in side we took the path that the guys had taken the last time

"Where is she?" I wondered aloud

"Over there" Harrison said barely above a whisper

And then I saw her, the statue of a saddened fairy surrounded by to gigantic spiders

"Heart bonded Shadin and Saphia help me fight" I said the blue and black ninja, and star like female warrior appeared

"Come on Supernova" Nova called

"Kilthane your lady calls" Zhalia called

"_**I really need to get a titan**_" Dani said as she watched us fight and kill the spiders _Ghost Slayer _was a lot of help

I then transformed and use my fairy dust on Saturn

Her hair purple, her outfit blue and purple, and her wings like a gargoyle were purple, like all the other fairies she had broken shackles and vines around her neck

"Hello Saturn I am Adriane" I said the girl gave a slight bow

"Saturn isn't much of a talker" Leana said

"Ah…" I said we got back to Moonsgrove "well let's go to Avalon goodbye Corren"

**Avalon, England**

The Island was quite and there was a statue of a sad fairy hair I bet would go down to her ankles a stone tear on her cheek

I the used my fairy dust on her she was completely blue her hair, her outfit, her wings, and even the vines around her neck, the only thing that wasn't was the broken shackles

**Somewhere in the mountains of Serbia **

We had found the statue of Skylar but the winds were to strong my fairy dust kept blowing away

"What do we do?" Leana asked

"I'm not sure" I said I was weak after 4 attempts

"Wait didn't Jarred say Lance was an air elemental maybe we could get him to help" Nova suggested

"Well call Jarred I need to rest some" I said transforming back to normal my dark blue snow outfit was not keeping me warm

**1 hour later**

"There they are" Nova said I was still freezing

"Alright you'll have to do your fairy dust thing quickly I won't be able to hold this wind for long" Lance said

"Enchantix!" I yelled and transformed

I quickly used my fairy dust on Skylar

She had on all with and pale yellow

"Where am I?" she asked

"Somewhere in the Serbian mountains" I said

"Oh…" she said

Jarred and Lance went back to D.A.T.M.A and the rest of us went to Fanghi to the forest of the dead to find the last fairy Maja

We came across her (Finally) and I tried my fairy dust but it didn't work

"It's not working" I said

"To free Maja you must have perfect harmony between darkness and light" Saturn finally spoke her voice soft and childish

"Dani give me a hand" I said

We both used our fairy dust on her

And the fairy came to life everything she was wearing was pale blue

"We now have the company of light" I said

* * *

**So what did you think I MUST KNOW!**

**Song of the day  
**

**Ice Queen by: Within Temptation  
**

**AStar is OUT PEACE! :)  
**


	9. The Lost Kingdom

**Are you ready to meet the Queen and King of Salene (Adriane's parents)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Lost Kingdom

_**Bold Italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

I have the Company of Light, now all I have to do is get to Salene and save my parents; the only problem is I have no idea how to do that

"Ok fairies how do we get to Salene?" I asked Maja, Leana, Saturn, Loran, Skylar, Aquamarine, and Briar Rose

"All of our powers together opens the portal to Salene" Maja said

"Alright then let's go" I said

"Milady you know that Salene is now a frozen barren waste land now" Leana stated

"No I did not" I said

"For your magic to work we must take you to the palace where King Darien and Queen Serenity are imprisoned" Loran said

"King Darien and Queen Serenity… they're my parents right?" I asked

"Yes the last rulers of the Silver Millennium of Salene" Saturn's soft, childish voice spoke up

"Be ready Princess for the bitter cold of your old home" Briar Rose said

"We're coming too" Den and Harrison said coming around the corner apparently listening to our conversation

"Can't forget about us" Nova said following them with Zhalia, Lane, Cimorel, and… KATREANA

"Katreana what are you doing here?" I asked hugging the green hair girl

"Helping a friend" she said

"You can't leave us out now can you" Lucas' voice said he and the others followed in behind Cimorel (Sophie being dragged by Dani)

"So the Company of Light grows" Aqua said

"We will save King and Queen and Salene: the return of the Silver Millennium is NOW" Skylar said revving everybody up

"YEAH" Everyone shouted

"We will save my people and my family: We Are The Company Of Light" I said

"WE ARE" everyone said

"Let the spirits of the past kings and queens guide us through our journey" Maja said

We all quickly got changed into our snowsuits

The 7 fairies opened the portal to Salene we all walked inside

Leana was right Salene is a frozen wasteland filled with many people turned completely to stone; I felt white hot tears well up in my eyes '_this is what happened to my kingdom, my home, the amazing place Maja and the others told me about is in ruins_' I thought my tears escaped my eyes

"Don't worry we'll save your kingdom Milady" Saturn's soft, childish voice broke through my thoughts

"Thank you Saturn" I said

"Of course Milady" she said

We made it to the palace everything was frozen over I slipped on ice only to be caught by Lucas

"Careful" he said

"Right" I said

We continued on through the palace to see two statues of a King and a Queen

"King Darien, Queen Serenity" Maja said through tears

"Pull yourself together Maja" Skylar said I could tell she was the strong one of the Company

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy" Maja said "We are so close to finally freeing the Queen, King, and all the people of Salene"

"Your right my people and my parents will be free now" I said "Enchantix!" I yelled and transformed

I used my fairy dust on my parents but it didn't work

"Why isn't it working?" Leana asked

"I don't know" I said Dani then tried it with me again nothing happened

"Why isn't it working?" I wondered aloud tears streaming down my eyes

"Adriane we'll find some way to save them don't worry" Lucas said trying to reassure me

"Adriane in truth I don't believe in magic, but I truly believe you can do this" Sophie said

"Thanks Sophie" I said I had this strange feeling like extreme power

"Adriane your transformed" Nova said

"Yes I'm still transformed" I said

"No you transformed again, I think it's called Believix" Zhalia said

"What?" I said looking down to see I was wearing a poofy top and skirt heeled boots with long socks, blue gloves and beautiful wings; one shaped like a moon and the other a star

"Wow" I said

"_**This is totally awesome**_" Dani said looking down at her Believix

"Hey Dani remember you said you wanted a titan, here" I said throwing her The Beast's amulet

"_**More awesome**_" she said

That made me laugh then I thought

"Traceix" I said

"What?" Lok said confused

"Traceix is a wing transformation for Believix it allows you to see into the past maybe I can see how to reverse the spell" I said

"_**Lets do it**_" Dani said we took each others hands and said

"_**Traceix**_" we said

We saw the shadow put the spell on my parents and walking away not leaving a clue on how to break the spell

We then stopped using Traceix and I felt sad

"What did you see?" Loran asked

"Nothing that we could use" I said

"Great" Leana said

I fell to my knees and began to cry one of my tears crystallized and fell to the ground

"Could it be?" Maja said "The Crystal Tear"

Saturn came over and picked it up "It is" she said

"Unbelievable" Briar Rose said

"Try using that Adriane" Aqua said

"It's one of the most powerful magic in the dimension" Skylar said

I took the crystal in my hands and closed my eyes a wave washed over me and I opened my eyes and everything was beautiful and my parents were standing in front of me

"Mom, Dad" I ran over and hugged them

"Adriane your alive" my mother said

"And so is our kingdom" I said

* * *

**So what did you think? I MUST KNOW!**

**Song of the Day**

**Frozen By: Within Temptation**

**AStar is OUT PEACE! :)**


	10. Princess Sereinty

**Hey everyone it's AStar I know you must hate me for takeing so long but here it is **

**I have been totally addicted to Sailor moon fanfics and the mangas (I'm a total Rei x Jadeite fan) I am such a dork :)**

**To E You'll find out Adriane's Parents reaction to Dani in this chapter **

**To Jane Erye0 thanks for the suport and the help with my writers block**

**well i'll stop talking and let you get to the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Princess Serenity

_**Bold Italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**The Kingdom of Salene **

**Adriane's POV**

"Adriane I can't believe you're alive" My mother said through tears while she hugged me

"I can't believe you're alive" I said

"Who are your friends?" my mother asked

"These are my best friends Zhalia, Lane, Cimorel, and Katreana, my friends Dellix, Dante, Lok, and Sophie, My Cousin Nova, I treat them like little brothers Den and Harrison my boyfriend Lucas and my dark self Dani" I said

"It's so nice to meet you all" my mother said she is such a bubbly person "And did you say dark self?"

"Yes I am the fairy of the star dragon so I have a dark self" I said

"Um… it's nice to meet you Dani was it" my mother sounded nervous

"Don't worry mom she is a very kind person and is one of my best friends, almost sister. Isn't that right Dani?"

"_**You know it**_" Dani said with a reassuring smile

"Well… she is you I guess… so welcome to the family Dani" my father said

"_**Thank you and… well… if you want you can call me Danielle**_" Dani said

"Well Danielle you are welcome her anytime all of you are" My mother said

"Adriane it's amazing how much you look like-" My father started

"Star yes I have heard that a lot" I interrupted

"Not what I was going to say what I was going to say was you look like princess Serenity" he said

"What? I don't look anything like mom" I said looking at my mother her long blond hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin

"No, no, no I am Queen Serenity the… um… 34th… I think" my mother said

"34th" I said

"Yes each princess once they become queen takes the name of Serenity" my father said

"Why is that?" I asked

"Well their is a story but I kind of forgot it" my mother said

"Then how will we know the story then?" Sophie asked

"Well young lady don't be rude, one person can tell us the fairy of time and space and the guardian of the Dark Moon, Trista" my mother said

"Dark Moon?" I said confused

"Salene is known as the Dark Moon to Terrains" my father said

"Terrain's?" Zhalia asked confused

"The people of Earth" My father said

"Where is Trista?" I asked

"Guarding the time-space door" my mother said "follow me"

We all followed my mother to the farthest part of the castle to a fancy door with no handles. My mother took out a silver amulet with a yellow stone in it

"O Chronos guardian of time, open the door to the past and future" my mother said and the door opened "Now don't get separated Trista was ordered by Queen Olivia the mother of princess Serenity to kill anyone who enters"

"Why can't anyone enter?" Lane asked

"It is the first Taboo she must never let anyone, but the royal family into the time-gate and into the past and future" My mom said

"Let's meet the guardian of time" I said

We all stepped into the door a thick fog surrounding us

"Trista dissipate the fog please" my mother said

the fog then disappeared and standing before us was a girl her hair magenta, her eyes violet, alabaster skin, she wore a dark red knee-length skirt attached to her blue and dark red shirt with a silver piece of cloth, blue and red boots, blue and red wings, one short red glove, one long blue glove, a gold amulet with a dark red stone, she held a staff, and a black moon on her forehead

"Trista why the fog?" My mother asked

"People wander in here they get lost and wander through realms between time forever" the girl said her voice cold

"That's a cruel thought" Sophie said

"Why don't you join them" she said

"How dare you say that I am a Casterwill I-" Sophie was cut off

"You are nothing to me if you are not apart of the royal family" Trista said

"Trista tell us the story of princess Serenity" my mother said

"It started with the princess' curiosity of the planet earth, when she turned 16 her parents allowed her to visit the earth there she met and fell in love with the prince Terrence-" Trista was cut off

"That was the name of the first son of Casterwill" Sophie said

"That's because it was him now where was I, ah yes, the prince and her were in love, she was so ecstatic and so were her parents, that was until a darkness took over the Terrains and they attacked Salene, the prince was the only one that didn't get affected, he tried to stop his people, but one of them attacked Serenity and Terrence protected the princess but fell doing so. The princess cried her eyes out one of her tears crystallized and it reversed the spell on the Terrains they realized what had happened and laid down there weapons. Serenity tried to save him with the power of the tear but I did not work, stricken with grief the princess grabbed her lover's sword and took her own life. After that day no one from the dark moon ever (until your parents) fell in love with a Terrain, and no one of the royal family fell in love with a Casterwill" Trista finished the story

"Until today you mean" I said

"What?" she said confused

"Lucas is a Casterwill" I said take his hand making him walk forward

Trista gasped "Both of you look like Serenity and Terrance… it's unbelievable"

Lucas and I looked at each other and I said "We do?"

"Yes I miss Sere so much" Trista said she used her staff to project a picture of Serenity and Terrance, and she was right it does look like Lucas and I "I believe you are reincarnations of The prince and princess"

"But people always tell me that I am the reincarnation of Star" I said

"You maybe a direct descendant of Star, but not a reincarnation" my father said

My face fell "Why don't we give a tour of the castle" my mother said

"Sure sounds like fun" I said

* * *

**So what did you think I MUST KNOW! **

**Song of the day **

**In the End By: Linkin Park**

**Love you all**

**AStar is OUT! ****PEACE! :)**


	11. Attention!

**Attention **

**Hey everyone AStar here ok so this is not a chapter I want some opinions so please answer these questions **

**What do you think Adriane and Lucas' reactions to being reincarnation of the prince and princess?**

**How old Serenity was when she was killed 21, 22, or 23?**

**Should Trista A.) Leave the Time-space door B.) Stay in the Time-space door or C.) Both stay and leave as pleased?**

**What is the first thing Adriane should do as princess?**

**So answer I MUST KNOW! **

**Song of the day**

**Oath by: Cher Lloyd **

**AStar is OUT! PEACE!**


	12. A Past Life

**Astar here i will be useing Japanese in this chapter so heres the translations a head of time**

**Himitsu- secret**

**Hai- yes**

**Haru Ga Utskushii- spring is beautful**

**Bijin- beauty**

**Hontou- Really?**

**Eeto...- Well...**

**Mochiron- Of course!**

**Yokatta- Yay!**

**Mata Aimashou- See you next time!**

* * *

Chapter 12

A Past Life

_**Bold Italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**The Kingdom of Salene 9:00 P.M**

**Zhalia's POV**

I walked with Nova in the palace we were both so bored then we heard the sound of Adriane, Star, and Adriane's mother's voices

"Star why didn't you tell me the story of my family?" Adriane asked

"Because Sere wanted you to find out on your own" Star sweet voice

"You knew Serenity?" Adriane said with shock

"She WAS my brother-in-law's fiancé of coarse I knew her" Star said with a small giggle

Nova was about to walk out and say hi, but I put my hand over her mouth, the organization member in me decided to spy knowing that as soon as we walked out the conversation would end

"I want to know what they're talking about" I said Nova nodded and I took my hand off her mouth and we both listened

"Adriane I kind of scared for you" Queen Serenity said

"Why is that mom?" Adriane asked

"Because you said you turned 20 last month, Serenity died at the age of 21 and you are the reincarnation of Serenity I don't want that same fate to happen to you" the queen said both Nova and I eyes went wide

"Mom that fate won't happen I promise you that" Adriane said

"I know sweetheart, but a mother can still worry" the queen said "I lost you once I don't want to lose you again"

"You won't" Adriane said

"Come on Nova lets get out of here" I whispered and we quickly left

**Adriane's POV**

The head mage a gothic girl named Ella showed me to my bed room, the highest tower with the best view of the kingdom

"Wow this is amazing" I said

"I hope you sleep well Adriane" Ella said

"Thanks" I said Ella left and I slipped into the pajamas Ella laid out for me I quickly fell to sleep

_Sere's memories _

"_Serenity!" Queen Olivia yelled_

"_Yes mother" Serenity said_

"_I know you have always admired Terra so since today is your 16__th__ birthday your father and I agreed it time to let you go and see the planet" Olivia said_

"_Really yay!" Serenity said joyfully and immediately went to Trista her best friend to go down to earth before her parents could change there minds_

"_Trista! Trista!" Sere yelled _

"_Sere where's the fire?" Trista asked_

"_We get to go down to Terra" Sere said excitedly _

"_Well let us get going then" Trista said with a smile_

_They then went down to earth and landed in a small forest somewhere on Terra _

_They then heard the sound of swords clashing, so Sere and Trista looked around the trees to see two guys one about 19 years of age with light brown hair and the other about 17 years of age with blond hair _

"_So brother how are you taking the whole arranged marriage thing?" the older of the two asked between swings_

"_What do you think?" The blond asked sarcastically before taking a swing at his brother _

"_I'm thinking you hate her completely" the first said ducking_

"_Exactly" the blond said taking a brake "You know we have two admirers, right?" _

"_Yeah I noticed" The first said_

_Sere and Trista step behind the tree quickly, the brother smiled and laughed _

"_Why don't you two come out" the older said_

_Sere gently looked around the tree before Trista pulled her back "What are you doing?"_

"_What? They already know we're here" Sere said_

"_Fine, but you have to promise that you'll keep this a _himitsu_ from your parents" Trista said using a Terrain language _

"_Alright" Sere said with a smile_

_The two of them walked out and over to the two brothers_

"_Hello um… My name is Serenity" Sere said "And this is friend Trista"_

"_I am Terrence and this is my younger brother Jonah" the older one said_

"_Hey brother um… I'm pretty sure they are from the dark moon" Jonah said_

"_How could you tell?" Sere asked sadly _

"_Well the silver tiara with a black moon on it and the black moon on her forehead kind of gave it away" Jonah said_

"Hai_" Sere said adjusting her tiara blushing she looked around and saw the trees blooming "_Haru Ga Utskushii_ here isn't it Trista?"_

"Hai_ it truly is _Bijin" _Trista said_

"_I see you both speak Japanese" Terrence said_

"_Only a little" Sere said_

"Hontou_?" Jonah said_

"Hai_" Trista said_

"Eeto_… Trista how much longer do we have here?" Sere asked_

"_About 5 minutes" Trista said_

"_Ok I guess we should go" Sere said_

"_Will we meet again princess?" Terrence asked_

"Mochiron_" Sere said '_**Yokatta**_' Sere thought "_Mata Aimashou_!" Sere said walking away_

_End of memories_

I woke up the next morning '_I'm remembering my past life_' I thought

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nova said walking in

"Did you know princess Serenity knew Japanese?" I asked

"No, no I didn't" Nova said

"_**Hey Adriane**_" Dani said walking in

"Sup Dani, I guessing Zhalia, then Lane, and then Cimorel and Katreana will walk through that door in that order" I said and I was right "So is it an all girl party in my room or something" I said sarcastically

"Adriane how did you find out Sere could speak Japanese?" Nova asked

"I'm remembering my past life" I said

"What?" Everyone said

* * *

**So what did you think? I MUST KNOW!**

**Song of the day**

**This is my DanceFloor by Bella and Zendaya**

**AStar is OUT! PEACE!**


	13. The 22nd Century Girl

**AStar here Fun chapter right now might be short but it's funny :) :p**

* * *

Chapter 13

The 22nd century girl

_**Bold Italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Adriane's bed room, the Kingdom of Salene**

"Adriane you're remembering your past life?!" Nova exploded

"Yep, she was actually best friends with Trista" I said

"Really, Trista must be OLD" Nova said

"I'm as old as she is, so are you calling me old?" Cimorel asked

"Of course not Cim" Nova said

"I need to speak to you Princess" We heard someone say, we turned to see Trista

"Of course Trista" I said following her out into the hall

"Someone came through the Time-Space door last night demanding to see you" Trista said

"What? I'm going to tell the girls then be right down" I said quickly and ran back into my room "Girls Emergency! Someone came through the Time-Space door last night"

"Lets go" Zhalia said

We all dashed down stairs and a little girl jumped on my back

"Mama" she said

"Mama?" I said confused "I'm not your Mama"

"You may be Princess" Trista said I looked at her even more confused "She is from the future, I believe she is you daughter from the future"

"Ok…" I said I took the little girl off my back and looked at her; wavy black hair that went just past her shoulders and alabaster skin; she defiantly looked like me except she had emerald green eyes "What's your name?" I asked putting her on the floor

"I am Princess Lilith Serenity Casterwill off the 22nd century" she said with a curtsy

"Um… Trista she can't be my daughter I'd be dead by then" I said

"No you won't people here on Salene there life spans are like that of elves, they can only be killed in battle, and anyone who lives here for at least a year will earn that life span, so that would be how your friends would live that long too" Trista said

"Ah… so Lilith" I said calmly

"Yes Mama?" she asked

"Why don't we go for a walk around the garden?" I suggested

"Yes, I'd like that we did that every day in my timeline" Lilith said with a smile

"Alright" I said giving her a smile '_where did she get those emerald eyes?_' I thought as I took her hand and walked out to the garden

"Mama?" she said

"Yes" I said

"Can we go sit under the willow Mama?" Lilith asked

"Of course" I said with a smile

We sat under the willow; she sat on my lap and leaned on my shoulder

"Hey Adriane are you out here?!" I heard Lucas yell

"I'm under the willow!" I yelled

He walked over to us

"Who's the kid?" he asked pointing to a now asleep Lilith

"Here name is Lilith" I said and then explained what Trista explained to me

"So she's your daughter from the future" he said

"Yep" I said

"Papa?" Lilith said gently waking up

"Sleep well Lilith?" I asked stroking her hair

"Yes Mama" she said she then looked at Lucas "Papa?"

Lucas was taken back by that

'_So that's where the green eyes come from_' I thought the realization hitting me

"So that question was answered" he whispered

"What was that?" I asked

"Oh Nothing" he said

"You better answer me or you'll get a blasted by my _Starbolt_" I said crossing my arms

"I was wondering who her father was, but she kind of answered my question" he admitted

Lilith giggled; we both looked at her in confusion "The only thing Papa is afraid of is Mama" she said

"That better be true" I said looking at him

"Oh trust me it is" he said

I smiled and laughed; I stared at the lake for a little while and went into one of Sere's memories

_*Flash*_

_Sere's POV_

_Trista and I went back down to Terra I was so excided I could just explode _

"_You're excided about seeing the prince again? Aren't you?" Trista asked_

"_Just a little" I said_

_We came to the same clearing as last time and there were the brothers and another woman she had long black hair, tan skin, and pale blue eyes_

_We walked over to them_

"_I see you kept your promise Princess" Terrence said_

"Mochiron_" I said "And you may call me Serenity or Sere" _

"_Well Sere this is my brother's new wife Star" Terrence said gesturing to the girl_

"_Is she the one you had the arranged marriage with?" I asked Jonah_

"_No that woman is a real jerk, Star is one of the sweetest kindest people I have ever met" Jonah said_

"_I'm glad you're happy" I said with a smile_

"_Serenity if we don't get back soon your parents will be furious" Trista said_

"_You did not tell them that you were coming here did you?" Terrence asked _

"_No I didn't it was nice meeting you Star" I said leaving with Trista_

_Adriane's POV_

_*Flash*_

"Mama?" Lilith said looking at me breaking me from my daze

"I'm fine don't worry" I said

"Alright" she said with a smile

For a moment I saw a black moon appeared on her forehead and then it quickly disappeared '_strange_' I thought

* * *

**So what did you think? I MUST KNOW**

**Song of the day**

**The Same Heart By: Bella and Zandaya **

**AStar is OUT! Mata Aimashou! (See you next time!)**


	14. The Blood Moon

Chapter 14

The Blood Moon

_**Bold Italics = Dark Adriane**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Adriane's POV**

**The Kingdom of Salene**

"Lilith may I ask you something?" I said

"Of course Mama" she said

"Why did you come to the past? I mean your parents must be worried about you" I said

Lilith began to cry "The Blood Moon captured Mama and Papa and aunt Nova and aunt Zhalia and everyone"

"What?" both Lucas and I said

"Mama told me to escape to the past and get help from here" Lilith said through her tears

"Oh my god" I said "We have to get the others to help, we have to find out more, more about what happened"

"It could be dangerous" Lucas said

"Danger is my middle name" I said

"Yeah I know that" he said

"Then lets go" I said

"Really Mama?" Lilith asked

"Let's save the 22nd century" I said poking her on the nose, all three of us left to find Trista

We found the others and explained what we were going to do

"Are you nuts?" Sophie asked

"No, just interested" I said

"What's the difference?" She said

"A lot" I said

"This is crazy" Sophie said

"To you maybe, but the future is in danger and I'm going to fight for it with or without you" I said

"Well you can count me in" Zhalia said

"Same goes for us" Nova said gesturing to the rest of them

"I'm on your side girl" Dani said

"Fine I'll come too" Sophie said giving in

"Let's head to the time-space door" I said

"No need" Trista said summoning her staff "O Chronos Guardian of time open the door to the 22nd century year 2121"

The room began to spin when it stopped we were in the same room

"It didn't work" Sophie said

"Sophie look out the window" I said the entire castle was incased in crystal

"Whoa" Lok said

"Hello Lilith is that you" Trista voice rang through out the room we all looked at her

"That wasn't me" Trista said

We all turned around to see another Trista most likely the future Trista

"Pinky T" Lilith said running to her and ended up running right through her "Huh"

"Sorry Small Lady" future Trista said "I am only here in spirt"

"Pinky T?" past Trista said

"She called me pinky when we first met after I told her my name she started calling me Pinky T" future Trista said

"Why is Lilith called Small Lady?" I asked

"She may look like a child but she is really over 600 years old, after she turned 9 she stopped growing and Pure Queen Serenity added that to her title, for people didn't want a child as the next Queen" Pinky T said

"I always said that Amber could take the thrown" Lilith said

"You know she is in Elysion and there she will stay until she is relieved over her duties as Guardian" Pinky T said

"What is Elysion? And who is Amber?" Nova asked the questions in my head

"It is the source of life on this planet and Amber is Pure Queen Serenity's first born, when she turned 13 the counsel of Salene had her become the guardian of Elysion" Pinky T said

"Um… Who is Pure Queen Serenity?" I asked

"You" Pinky T said

"Oh… Um…" I said lost for words "What happened? Why is the castle covered in crystal?"

"Follow me" Pinky T said we did as she said and we walked near the front entrance everywhere we looked their were crystal statues; they were real people

"The Blood Moon attacked the palace and if the palace falls so does the kingdom; Pure Queen Serenity used her powers to protect the palace, the others fought the Blood Moon. Pure Queen Serenity's powers became weaker she finally pasted out from exhaustion, The Crystal tear finished her job by incasing everyone and the palace including Pure Queen Serenity" Pinky T said stopping her hand fell over the largest of all the crystals inside I saw myself

"Creepy" I said

"No kidding" Zhalia said seeing her self in a crystal

"How do we free them?" Lane asked

"Only the defeat of the Blood Moon can free them" Pinky T said

"I since a negative energy coming this way" Sophie said

"The Blood Moon is returning" Pinky T said

"_**Believix!**_" both Dani and I said

"Heart bonded Shadin and Saphia help me protect" I said

"_**Come fight The Beast**_" Dani said

"Fight Supernova" Nova said

"Fight for your lady Kilthane, Gareon" Zhalia called

The others called their titans and Lucas hid Lilith behind him; we waited and listen then a man broke through the crystal and called on a army of shadow people

They were to strong for us I ended up getting knocked out

**Zhalia's POV**

The man walked over to a knocked out Adriane, he took her in his arms and flew out the window

"Adriane!" I heard Lucas yell

"No Adriane!" Nova yelled nobody not even Pinky T knew what to do

Adriane was gone


	15. Nemesis

**AStar here ready to see what happens to Adriane of course you are :)**

**E: everyone is there i was just to lazy in the last chapter to look up all thoughs titans the tipe them so yeah :) Just true Lazyness**

* * *

Chapter 15

Nemesis

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Zhalia's POV**

**Future Salene**

Adriane had been kidnapped and in her fury Dani's powers exploded defeating the rest of the shadow army

"_**I swear I'll hunt that man down and kill him for hurting my best friend**_" Dani said determined

"I'm with you there" I said

"Mama" Lilith said crying

"Small Lady" Pinky T said kneeling down to her eye level "Your sister may be able to help, but you have to be strong and take the others to see Amber"

"I'll be strong" Lilith said "Promise"

"Good girl" Pinky T said

"And to the rest of you" Pinky T said turning to us "If anything happens to Small Lady I swear I will kill you myself, is that understood"

"Yes" everyone said

"Let's go to Elysion" Lilith said

She led us through the forest of Salene and to a large

"I sense a great force of nature radiating from that tree" Lane said

"It's the entrance to Elysion" Lilith said turning back to the tree and pulling a necklace out of her shirt; the are two charms on it one is a heart shaped locket and the other a key she slipped the key into a hole in the tree "Open the portal to Elysion"

The tree opened up to a staircase which led us down to a beautiful place miles and miles of gardens, a steadily flowing river, and rainbow dandelions

"Wow" Lane breathed

A knife came flying at us landing near Sophie

"Why does everyone want to kill ME?" she screamed

"Amber don't kill them" Lilith said

"Who are they?" a voice said

"They are our family from the past" Lilith said

"What?" A girl came out of the shadows she look in her teens (I'm not letting looks fool me) she had alabaster skin, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She had a black moon tiara and a black moon on her forehead with a blue dot above it

"Big sister" Lilith said running to the girl hugging her

"Hello Lilith" the girl said I now knew she was Amber

"I am very sorry for trying to kill you" she said "My name is Princess Amber Serenity Casterwill, Priestess of Elysion"

"Priestess?" I said in confusion

"Yes this is a sanctuary, I protect it from all harm along with this planet" Amber said

"Big sister, Mama from the past has been kidnapped" Lilith said

"I know, I know everything that happens on this planet" Amber said

"How?" Lok asked

She motioned us to follow her she led us to an amazing waterfall wear a dark blue heart floated in the center

"This is the heart of Elysion if anything happens to it Salene will be destroyed" Amber said

"Really?" Sophie said in shock

"Yes and you are wondering where that man to my mother" Amber stated

"Yes" Lucas said speaking up after not talking for about an hour

"She is on Nemesis, a planet of pure negative energy; you must save her soon, for if you don't she will die" Amber said

"What do you mean she'll die?" Lucas asked

"She has a very strong positive energy, all that negative energy will kill her" Amber said a tear running down her face

"Big sister why don't you help" Lilith said

"I can't leave Elysion especially now" Amber said

"But you power is almost as strong as Mama's" Lilith said

"I know" Amber said "Who will protect Elysion?"

"I can" Cimorel said

"What?" Amber asked

"If I had my magic I could protect this place" Cimorel said "Believe it or not but I used to be a genie"

"I can give you your powers back if you not only protect Elysion but my little sister" Amber said

"You can count on me" Cimorel said

"Wait, what do you mean 'protect my little sister'?" Lilith asked

"The negative energy will kill you instantaneously Lilith; I want you to stay her and help Cimorel" Amber said give Cim her magic back a bottle appearing in her hands

"But I don't have any powers" Lilith said

"You will have this for a while" I said as I handed her Gareon "His name is Gareon; but you better take great care of him aright her was my first titan"

"Really" Lilith's face brightened "I promise I'll take great care of him"

"Alright" I said "Ready to go Amber?"

"Charmix!" she yelled and transformed

"Charmix? What's that?" Lane asked

"It's magical transformation" Amber explained

"Oh… I say we save Adriane" Lane said

"Let's go to Nemesis" Lucas said "And once I find that kidnapper I'm going to kill him"

"_**I agree**_" Dani said

"Same here" Lane said all the others agreed too

"Even I have to agree" Sophie said which totally shocked me

"O Chronos guardian of space, take us to Nemesis" Trista said opening the portal and the next thing we knew we were in on a dark planet

"This place is creepy" Lane said

"No kidding" I said "How are we going to find Adriane in this place?"

"I'm not sure" Sophie said

"_**Easy I'll just track her positive energy**_" Dani said "_**Believix**_"

"Where is she?" Lucas asked

"_**Down the corridor**_" Dani said "_**Quickly I can sense he magic fading**_"

We all darted down the hall

"Adriane! Where are you?" I yelled

"Zhalia" I heard a faint voice say

"_**That way**_" Dani said we ran down the hall to see a collapsed Adriane

"Adriane" everyone said

"Why do I feel so weak?" Adriane wondered aloud

"It's the negative energy, it trying to take over you positive magic" Amber said as Lucas picked Adriane up

"Who are you?" Adriane asked quietly

"I am Amber your Eldest daughter" Amber said

"Oh yeah Pinky T told us about you" Adriane said

"We have to get out of here, I didn't think it was possible but Adriane's paler than usual" Lane said

"O Chronos Guardian of space take us to Elysion" Trista said

We appeared in Elysion; Cimorel picked up her bottle and walked with Lilith over to us

"We have to go back to the 21st century" I said

"Right" Cimorel said

"Hey before you go you better take care of my baby sister or I will kick your butt got it" Amber said

"Of course we'll protect her" I said

"Zhalia" Lilith said I looked down at her she then put something in my hand; it was Gareon's amulet "I promised I took great care of it"

"Thank you Lilith" I said

"O Chronos Guardian of time take us back to the 21st century year 2013" Trista said

We were back at the palace of Salene in the past we quickly went in side Lucas took Adriane to her room, Lilith followed like a lost puppy, and the rest of us sat in the living room of the palace I could easily tell that Nova, Den, Harrison, Lane, and Dani were worried the most, but none of us could compare to the worry that Lucas and Lilith were feeling right now

* * *

**So what di you think? I MUST KNOW! **

**Song of the day**

**Imaginary by: Evanescence**

**Astar is OUT! Mata Aimashou! (See you next time!)**


	16. Nehelenia

**Hey AStar Here Thanks you to all the constant veiwers **

* * *

Chapter 16

Nehelenia

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Salene**

**Adriane's POV**

I woke up in my room, not knowing how or when I got there; the last thing I remember was meeting Amber and then blacking out. '_Man my head hurts_' I thought looking around dizzily, my eyes finally focusing on Lucas who had fallen asleep in the chair next to my bed Lilith fast asleep in his lap

See this almost made me laugh '_that's so cute_' I though I reached over and shook Lucas' leg to try to wake him up; finally succeeding he woke up with a small yawn

"You look more confused than I do" I said with a weak laugh

"Even when you're sick in bed you always crack a joke" he said

"Well it always seems to lighten a mood which was useful when I was a protector" I said sitting up feeling like I was hit up side the head with a brick "I swear if I see that man again I will kill him"

"I wouldn't blame you" he said

"In truth I was afraid I was never going to see you or Lilith or Nova or anyone ever again" I said looking down in my lap

"Hey anyone would feel like that" he said

"Mama" Lilith said waking up with a yawn

"Hey kiddo sleep well" I said with a smile

"No I was scared" Lilith said

"About what?" I asked

"Losing you" she said with saddened face

"You'll never lose me sweetie" I said

"Shooting Star" Lilith said

"What?" I said surprised

"That's what you call me in my time, your Little Shooting Star" Lilith said

"It fits you kiddo" I said smiling

She then climbed up on my bed to sit next to me

She pulled out a necklace with two charms, one a heart shaped locket and the other a key with a heart shaped base. She opened the locket, inside was a picture of herself, Amber, Lucas, and I; one big happy family.

"This picture was taken the day before Amber had to leave for Elysion" Lilith said "The four of us spent the whole day together, and after we took that picture Mama gave both Amber and I a heart shaped locket to remember that we'll always be family. She also gave me this key so I could go to Elysion any time I wanted so I could see Amber; that day was the last day our whole family was together"

"Well we're together now aren't we" I said

"Amber isn't" she said

"Well if I could I would bring her here right now" I said

I then winced with pain my head pounding

"Adriane why don't you sleep" Lucas said

"I can't right now, I need to speak to the others about what I saw on Nemesis" I said trying to stand up but failing

"Why don't I get them to come up here" Lucas said

"Good idea" I said

**Nova's POV**

"I hope Adriane's alright" I said

"Me too" Zhalia said

That's when Lucas walked down the stairs; I jumped up and ran over to him

"Is Adriane alright?" I asked anxiously

"She's fine, but she wants to see everyone. She found out something about the Blood Moon" he said

"Thank god" I said with a sigh

We all followed him upstairs Adriane's parents following close behind

**Adriane's POV**

I sat with Lilith on my bed when Lucas and everyone walked in

"Adriane thank god you're alright" my mom said

"In truth that's not important right now" I said "What is, is while I was trapped on Nemesis, I tried to escape one time before getting to weak; I wondered upon a room I guessing a meeting hall, I saw four men the one that kidnapped me the white haired man, a bright red haired man, one blue hair, and one with green, then I saw one woman I heard her name it was Zirconia; the strangest person in that room was a woman trapped behind a waterfall I could barely see her face, they called her Queen Nehelenia" my parents looked shocked

"Do you know something your majesties?" Trista asked

"Nehelenia is you twin sister Adriane" My father said

"My twin sister?" I said

"Yes and we cared about her as much as we did you, but the elders said that she was the twin of great evil and would plunge the planet into darkness, and took her away from us then sent her to Nemesis to grow up" my mother said beginning to cry

"Why would they do that the only reason Nehelenia is evil is because the took her there" I said

"Yes that is true" my father said "Adriane you must earn your Sirenix to defeat you sister, no not defeat, save you sister with Sirenix you get one wish that maybe able to save your sister"

"I will save her I promise" I said

"I know you will sweetie" my mother said

"How could they do this?" Lilith said crying "First they take Nehelenia away and then my sister. I thought the Elders were suppose to protect the planet, not hurt the royal family and put the planet in danger"

"Lilith-" I started but I was interrupted

"One of the elders was born on Nemesis, and yet he is the leader" My dad said angry

"What? So it broke apart two families because the leader is from Nemesis" I said bursting

"Please forget about that and save your sister" my mom said

"Alright as long as I have my team I'm ready for anything" I said

* * *

**So what did you think I MUST KNOW!**

**Song of the day**

**Angels By: Within Temptation**

**Astar is OUT! Mata Aimashou! (See you next time!)**


	17. Return To Me

**Hey AStar here not much action in this chapter sorry but i find it really sweet so enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 17

Return to Me

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Salene**

**Adriane's POV**

"Adriane we need you to join us at the war counsel" My father said it's been three days since I became well enough to walk

"A war counsel?" I said confused

"Yes you, Lucas, and Lilith. You three know the most about this evil and it will be experience for times to come" he said

"Alright I'll get the others" I said once I found them I told them what my father said and took Lilith upstairs to change

We went down to the meeting room, meeting up with Lucas before going in

Inside I saw the leaders of all of the 12 clans all three of us sat down near my parents I was really nerves

"Now I present my daughter Adriane, one off the few people who know of this new threat" My mother introduced me

I stood up and smoothed out my white dress and I walked up to the podium

"Hello as you know my name is Adriane, I have traveled to the future with my future daughter Lilith and know that the threat we are facing is known as the Blood Moon, the leader of this evil is my twin sister Nehelenia" I said

"A member of the royal family is the evil were facing" A woman blurted

"Yes, but it is not her fault when we were born the elders said that she would lead this world to darkness and sent her to Nemesis a planet of pure negative energy, the reason she is leading this world to darkness is because she was sent to Nemesis" I said

"How do you know so much about Nemesis?" some man asked

"I have been on Nemesis and almost died from the negative energy. Most of you are thinking that we should kill my sister, but I propose that you let my team and I handle **saving **my sister" I said

"Why should your team stop this?" a woman said

"Because we have handled things like this and-" I started

"You are destined to fall to the same fate as the idiot princess Serenity" the woman continued

"I can easily handle this you don't need to worry" I said trying to keep calm

The woman stood up and walked over to me

"You are not fit to rule this kingdom, you are just as stupid as princess Serenity" the woman said

Finally snapping I slapped her across her face "You know nothing about me, if princess Serenity or myself are idiots for falling in love then we are the biggest idiots of them all. If you talk about me, my family, or princess Serenity again you will never step foot in my home again" I said

"You have now right you pompous little brat" the woman said

"Get Out" I said

"What?" she said

"I said get out of my house, never come back EVER" I said

"Gladly" she said storming out with my hand print still across her cheek

I walked back to the podium "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused if anyone else agrees with that lady you may leave I will hold no resentment to you" I said no one moved a muscle

"We are with you Princess, we will never be on the side of Eris" a man said

"Yes please continue Princess" a woman said

"Well, my future family is at stake so I suggest that my team will save my sister and my future family if you will let me" I said

"We are with you Princess, we are sure your team can stop Nehelenia" a woman said

"Wait shouldn't we speak to at least one member of her team besides herself" a man said

"One of my teammates is here now" I said "Lucas Casterwill"

He came up a stood next to me with Lilith next to him, both looked nerves

"We have fought the organization and the Blood Spiral twice. The enemies we face are getting stronger and stronger, we have gained many allies over the past years and Adriane's powers are getting stronger maybe more than our enemy. You need not worry that our team will fail, but what we do need is you on our side we may need you help in stopping Nehelenia" Lucas said

"Nice job" I whispered

"The little girl with you is that you future daughter?" a woman asked

"Yes this is Lilith" I said

"Can she tell us what she know about this evil?" a man asked

"Do you want to Lilith?" I asked here she nodded her head

"My name is Princess Lilith SL Serenity Casterwill second daughter of Pure Queen Serenity; the Blood Moon attacked my family and forced my mother to incase everyone and the castle in a crystal, before she did so she told me to escape before they could capture me" Lilith said

"I have two questions's one: what does SL stand for and two: who is Pure Queen Serenity?" A woman asked

"SL Stands for Small Lady and Pure Queen Serenity is her" she said pointing to me

"You are a very strong Small Lady" a man said

"So are you with my mother or not?" Lilith asked

"We are with you Princess Adriane" A man said the rest agreed

I stepped down with Lucas and Lilith and my mother took our place

"I call this meeting adjourned" She said everyone from each district stood, bowed and then left. When it was just me parents, Lilith, Lucas, and I were the ones in the room

"Adriane you did amazing" my mother said hugging me

"I was so unbelievably nerves" I said "Does that get any easier?"

"Not really" my mother said "Sorry sweetie"

"In truth I figured that would be your answer" I said

"I have to say Lilith you did great" my dad said

"Is it normal to feel sick to your stomach?" she asked

"Your first time yes" my mom

"Ok…" Lilith trailed off "Hey Mama"

"Yes" I said

"In the future you don't get to visit Amber very often, so sometimes she would sing a song called Return to me she wrote it about you. One of the lyrics is but in the song of the whales you are always here." Lilith said

"Pretty" I said

"I remember the day Amber had to leave you took us to a lake I guess and we saw the whales in the water, I haven't been able to go back because I don't know where it is" she said "Can we go to see the whales again?"

"Sounds like fun" I said "I would love to go"

"Same here" Lucas said

Later that day with everyone else we went to the Sea of the Whales

"This place is even more beautiful then I remember" Lilith said

"I'm glad you're happy" I said "Look there's the whales"

The whales jumped out of the water we could hear them sing their song

"Wow" Lilith breathed

"This is amazing" Zhalia said

"Unbelievable" Lane said

"Cool" Nova said

"Lilith can you sing that song Amber wrote?" I asked

"Huh" Lilith said looking at me "Oh yeah sure"

_Mama_ _you'd be so proud_

_The way I shine_

_Wish that you could see me shine_

_Great creatures of the sea_

_Please hold her voice _

_For all of eternity _

_Like a sirens lullaby_

_I know you always will_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_A wave of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear _

_But in the song of the whales_

_You are always here_

_Return to me _

_Return to me_

_A wave of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales _

_You are always here_

"That's so pretty" I said

"She really misses you sometimes" Lilith said

"I can see why" I said

"Not only you but Papa too" Lilith said

"I wish we can change who became the priestess of Elysion, but sadly we can't" Lucas said

"My little Shooting Star we will be a happy family again some day I know that for sure" I said as I kneeled down to her height

"I will look forward to that" Lilith said

* * *

**Ok so i want idea's for a new OC, i do want Specifics so tell me what he/she look like (Hair color, eye color, and skin color) and Personality (Sassy, sweet, punk, tomboy Ect...)**

**Song of the day**

**Stargazer by: Miku Hatsune **

**Astar is OUT! Mata Aimashou! (See you next time!)**


	18. New OC Profile

**AStar here i have a new OC by an ****Anonymous reviewer named E**

**E i drew out you OC and posted it on DA**

**I hope i made your OC the way you imagined :)**

**I'll post the link on my profile**

* * *

Chapter 18

Character profile

OC name: Dellia Hatsune

Gender: girl

Age: 19

HairColor: black

Eye color: blue

Skin color: white

Personality: sassy, tomboy, sweet

Likes: pretty colors, animals, weapons, music

Dislikes: annoying people, bugs(they bite you), confusing stuff

Background: She lived on a farm with her parents until she got a chance to travel

* * *

**Song of the Day**

**Deep Sea Girl by: Miku Hatsune**


	19. New Powers, New Team Mates

**Sorry short chapter**

**Hope you don't mind E but i made Dellia a werewolf :) if you don't like it i'll go back and change the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 19

New Powers, New Team Mates

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Salene**

**Adriane's POV**

It was a beautiful day, but also a sad one. Both Cimorel and Katreana were leaving; Katreana wanted to go home and see her sister, while Cimorel was going to Moonsgrove to help Corren plan her wedding.

"We'll miss you guys so much" I said hugging Cimorel and then Katreana

"Don't worry we'll see you at Corren's wedding in a month" Cimorel said

"I know Cim, but what are we going to do without our favorite genie" I said "And assassin"

"Nothing but being bored" Katreana said

"Very funny Katreana" I said

"We better head out Katreana" Cimorel said

"Alright" Katreana said

"Bye" they both said before Cimorel teleported them

"What do we do now?" Lok asked

"Well I don't know about you but Dani and I are going to try to earn our Sirenix" I said grabbing Dani's arm and headed to the lake

At the lake Dani and I sat with our legs crossed trying to meditate; feeling the waters energy around us we were close to fully connect to the ocean, after 12 hours of sitting there meditating and almost earning our Sirenix, it was all ruined by Sophie

"Adriane! Dani!" Sophie yelled ruining our concentration

"_**What the heck is wrong with you Sophie!?**_" Dani yelled

"Yeah seriously! We were this close to earning our Sirenix!" I yelled holding my fingers not even a centimeter apart

"Well sorry if I can't stand the boredom" She said

"Don't you think that I don't know…? Earning our Sirenix is more important than silencing you boredom!" I yelled

"_**Scram will you! We got more important things to do than entertain you!**_" Dani yelled

"Fine earn your stupid Sirenix it won't matter to me anyway" Sophie said storming off

"_**That's half a day we will never get back**_" Dani said

"No kidding" I said

Zhalia and Lane then walked up to us

"Hey girls mind if we meditate with you?" Lane asked

"Do you mind meditating for 12 hours strait?" I asked

"_**Yeah it's pretty boring**_" Dani said

"Nah I can't be that bad" Zhalia said "And besides if we do get bored we can get up and leave quietly"

"Alright lets start" I said we all started to meditate

After about 5 hours Zhalia left for dinner, and 3 hours after that Lane left for bed; Dani and I were out in the dark alone, we were at the 12 hour mark; I could feel the oceans energy flow through me and then an even stronger energy flow through me

"Hello Adriane and Danielle" a voice made both Dani and I eye's snap open

"Who are you?" I asked

"_**More importantly what are we wearing?**_" Dani said looking down at her clothing

"It is your Sirenix Danielle" the woman said "And my name is Sylvan and I am the sprit of Sirenix; take these they are you Sirenix boxes"

Two boxes appeared in our hands they were shaped like starfish and had jewels and pearls on it

"If you ever need help call on your guardian of Sirenix" Sylvan said "Now come with me to the Infinite Ocean"

A portal opened in front of us and we followed Sylvan in to an ocean larger than the earth and Salene combined even bigger than that

"Wow" I said

"_**No kidding**_" Dani said

"You Sirenix fairies are always welcome here" Sylvan said

We left heading home and sleeping soundly

"Adriane wake up!" My mother said

"Morning" I said

"Adriane you and you friends must get out of here" she said

"What? I earned my Sirenix I can protect the kingdom" I said

"Listen you must protect your friends and family" my mother said

"Alright I tell my friends were leaving" I said

After I gathered everyone we were waiting in the front room

"Where are we going to go? We can't go to Adriane's house, the Huntik Foundation, or D.A.T.M.A"

"And we can put Zhalia's family in danger" I said

"My cousin Dellia lives in Scaris she can help us" Dellix said

"We can't put anyone else in danger" I said

"She's a Seeker and a werewolf I think she can protect herself" Dellix said

"What's Scaris?" Lok asked

"The monster capital in France" Dellix said

"Let's go to Scaris" I said

**Scaris, France**

"Dellia" Dellix said

"Dellix how are you" the black haired tomboy girl said "Welcome everyone to Scaris"


	20. A Day in Scairs

**Hey people this is just a fun chapter where you get to lean more more about Dellia **

**The story you about to hear is based off of Miku Hatsune and Kaito's song Demon and Daughter **

**P.S I've Vocaloid fever lately**

* * *

Chapter 20

A Day in Scaris

**Last time on A Seeker's Bond**

"_**What are we wearing?**_**" Dani said**

"**It is your Sirenix Danielle" the woman said**

"**Come with me to the Infinite Ocean"**

"**Adriane you and your friends must get out of here" Queen Serenity said**

"**What?" Adriane said with shock**

"**You must protect you friends and future family"**

"**We can go visit my cousin Dellia in Scaris" Dellix said**

"**Let's go to Scaris" Adriane said**

"**Welcome Everyone to Scaris" Dellia said**

**Adriane's POV**

"So Dellia" I started as the two of us sat at a café while the others went sight seeing "Where are you originally from?"

"I lived on a small farm in Italy until I got a chance to travel; I lived in many of the monster capitals of the world, I live there for about two-to-three months at a time so I can learn the culture" Dellia said

"So how long have you've been in Scaris?" I asked

"About two-and-a-half weeks" Dellia said "It's really amazing the sights you can see here"

"No foolin'" I said "So what places have you been to so far? Please stop me if I'm prying"

"No you're not prying at all; I have been to many places my favorites so far have been Spocyo, Fanghi, and Hexico" Dellia said "And here of course" she said with a laugh

"I've been to Fanghi; my best friend's parents are the king and queen" I said

"No foolin'; I met them they are some of the nicest people" Dellia said

"I know right" I said with a small laugh "What's your favorite sight here? So far anyway?"

"The Eiffel Terror" she said

"Yeah it's pretty cool" I said looking at the structure it was almost exactly like the Eiffel Tower but it was more twisted around the middle

"Bonjur madams may I take you orders" a waiter said with a thick French accent

"Iced tea with lemon" I said

"Same here" Dellia said he walked away

"So um… this is something I'm really worried about prying about but… About being a werewolf can you change anytime you want? What's happens during a full moon? If you don't like talking about it I understand" I asked

"No it's ok; I can change anytime I want and the full moon I change into a werewolf on the first night and I can't change back until morning, and I get these weird food cravings especially for meat; I once ate an entire wild boar on a full moon" she said

"Man those things are huge" I said

"I know right" she said as the waiter set down our drinks

"Thank you" I said he nodded then left "So were you born a werewolf?"

"No I wasn't actually; I was actually bitten around the age of 13 and when I turned 14 my parents let me travel. I met up with Dellix that year I wasn't going to tell anyone about being a werewolf; sadly it was a full moon you can see were that went and he promised to keep it a secret" Dellia said "So it's my turn to ask a question. What do you do in you free time? Do you have any hobbies?"

"I do have hobbies I love singing and drawing, but in my free time I do love reading fairytales" I said

"Really same here which one is your favorite?" Dellia asked "Don't say Cinderella"

"Heck no, I hate the original Cinderella I prefer Cindrillon; but my favorite is The Demon and the Daughter" I said

"I haven't read that one" she said "Can you tell me it?"

"Sure" I said with a small laugh I took a quick drink of my tea and began the fairy tale "Long, long ago in a small village lived a young aqua-haired blind maiden, and deep in the woods of that village lived a kind hearted half-demon. The blind maiden once got lost in the woods wandering upon the home of the demon, he showed her kindness and cared for her, he took her to the edge of the woods so she could return to the village she turn to him and said '_I will return to you soon_' the demon told her that she couldn't; but she just smiled and walked to the village. The next day she went back to the edge of the forest with her favorite flower the Casablanca Lilly; the demon had never smelled this flower before and went to see what it was, finding her at the edge of the woods he was actually happy to see her and have company. Every day after that he met her at the border of the forest and they would spend the whole day together eventually they fell in love. One day one of the villagers saw them together and he gather the other villagers after the girl had left they attacked the demon and made him promise never to meet her again; he was forced to agree. The next day he met the maiden and told her that he could never meet her again and began to leave she began to cry and call his name, but her cries fell on faked deaf ears for every time she said his name with such sadness his heart lurched and he soon began to cry himself. The next day the demon stayed in his home and cried, just as the maiden except she wasn't at home she was at the edge of the woods waiting for him. After two day the maiden couldn't take it anymore and wandered into the woods luckily she almost had the path memorized she finally made it back to his home and called his name; the demon walked out of his door and said her name gently, she then dove into a hug tears of joy streaming dower her cheeks she blinked a few time and backed away a little; she could now see. She looked at the demon in shock he awaited the scream of terror that never came, the demon looked human the only thing that wasn't human was the small horns on his head and the claws for finger and toe nails. He asked her why she was not afraid she said '_because you do not look like a monster, and even if you did I'd still love you, for you have a kind heart and a loving mind_' he gently kissed her and then the two of them ran away together. The villagers came looking for the maiden, but all that they found was a single white Casablanca Lilly. As for the demon and the maiden they traveled until they came upon a village far away from their own and there they were welcomed with open arms and they lived happily ever after" I finished the story

"Wow that was amazing" Dellia said

"I know right" I said

* * *

Song of the day

Demon and Daughter By: Miku Hatsune and Kaito


	21. Sophie's Jealousy,The Wild Girl's Return

**Hey AStar here so in this chapter you get to see why Sophie is so mean to Adriane and you get to see someone from Wishes that we haven't seen or talked about since Wishes so i thought you'd like that**

**So enough rambling here's the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 21

Sophie's Jealousy, The Wild Girl's Return

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Last time on A Seeker's Bond**

"**I lived on a small far in Italy until I got a chance to travel" Dellia said**

"**I love fairytales my favorite is called Demon and Daughter" Adriane said**

"**I've never heard that one can you tell it to me?" Dellia asked**

"**Sure" Adriane **

**Scaris **

**Adriane's POV**

"Today is such a beautiful day isn't it Lilith?" I said

"It is Mama" she said

"And I get to spend it with my two favorite Girls" Lucas said putting his arms around both of us

"You are such a dork" I said poking him on his nose "But that's one of the reasons I love you" I giggled a little

"I know that" he said '_boy has he changed since… well I had that spell on me_' I thought

"Mama can we see the Eiffel Terror?" Lilith asked

"Of course, because today I'm all yours kiddo" I said

"Yay" Lilith said smiling

Lilith, Lucas and I spent the whole day together seeing sights and just having fun. At one point at the part Lilith conked out, so back at the hotel I put Lilith to bed and went to the café down the street Lucas staying with Lilith

"Man this place is nice" I said to my-self drinking the hot chocolate. Sophie then walked up to me

"Adriane can I talk to you?" she asked

"Of course Sophie you can tell me anything" I said with a smile

"Listen I'm sorry of being cruel to you. I'm just…" she trailed off for a moment "Jealous. I'm jealous of how perfect you are, like how strong of a seeker you are, that you're a princess and in the future a queen beloved by all, how you're an extremely strong fairy with a dark self that's one of your best friends, you have a future daughter that is just amazing… I'm just jealous because you're just perfect" Sophie said

"Sophie I'm nowhere near perfect" I said she looked up at me "Where did you get the idea that I was perfect?"

"I don't know" she said "And it's not only that I may not get along with my brother to well, but I feel like were growing apart more and more lately"

"Then why don't you talk to him Sophie I was about to head back to the hotel if you want to come with" I said putting my hand on her shoulder

"Adriane one last thing. Why are you so nice to me even when I'm so mean to you?" she asked

"Because as a protector I learned how to get along with even the meanest of people, and the fact that when we were young we were good friends and I think that we can be friends again" I said hugging her

"Thank you Adriane" Sophie said hugging me back

"Sophie what made you realize all this?" I asked on the way back to the hotel

"I was in a really bad mood and one of the workers a at this antique shop asked me what was wrong and I just bursted, she told me to talk to you and she was right" Sophie said

"Well I'm glad you did come talk to me and now you get to talk to your brother" I said

"Yeah that's what I'm scared of what if he hates me" Sophie said

"He won't hate you Sophie, I can promise you that" I said

"Alright I'm going to trust you on this Adriane" Sophie said walking into the hotel "You seem to know my brother more than I do"

"Yeah that's true" I said we made it back to my room, Lucas was sitting in a chair looking as bored as ever, and Lilith was fast asleep in one of the beds

"Hey I'm back" I said walking in "And I brought Sophie with"

"Huh" He said looking at us "Since when do you two get along"

"Since about three minutes ago" I said Lilith then woke up and yawned "Well I think I'm going to go to take Lilith to the park. Lucas, Sophie has some things she wants to talk to you about"

I left with Lilith to the park near by for about an hour before returning to the hotel

"Hey I'm back… Again" I said I looked at Lucas "So how did the talk with Sophie go?"

"Pretty good" he said "She is very… complicated"

"Yeah I found that out earlier" I said "But I think she means well"

"Yeah I think so to" he said

My phone went off '_And suddenly I am where I suppose to be and after all this time it worked out just fine_'I answered my phone "Hey Zhalia"

"_Adriane guess who's here_" she said

"Who?" I asked

"_Roo, She's here in Scaris_" she said

"You're kidding, well be right there" I said hanging up "Roo is here we are going to meet her at the Eiffel Terror"

"Alright lets go" Lilith said

**The Eiffel Terror**

"Roo it's so good to see you" I said

"Good to see you too Adriane" She said "This is Jack"

"Nice to meet you Jack" I said to him I looked at Roo in question saying '_is he the Faigne_' she nodded her head

"Well who's this little cutie" she said looking at Lilith

"This is my future daughter Lilith" I said

"It's nice to meet you Lilith" Roo said

"Nice to meet you Roo" Lilith said

"Zhalia told me about you being a princess, congrats" Roo said

"Thanks, so I say we look around Scaris" I said

"Sounds like fun" she said

* * *

**So what did you think I MUST KNOW!**

**Song of the day**

**Dear You by: Miku Hatsune and Kaito**

**AStar is out! Mata Aimashou! (See you next time!)**


	22. Serenity's Death

**Hey Astar here So i the reason for going to Scaris is because i want to make my goal of 30 chapter which i would not get if i left them on Salene and also for a sequel to this I'm going to have a story about Lilith Yay but of course i will not be getting rid of our heroin Adriane i will be doing the first 4 seasons for winx club (maybe the fifth) ASB Style yay **

**SO the characters will be... Adriane as Bloom, Lane As Flora, Zhalia as Layla, Sophie as Stella, Trista as Tecna, Nova as Musa, and for the forth Season (if it's alright with E) Dellia As Roxy. ****The Guys Depend on which girl is which winx character :) **

**E: Dellia will be in more chapters she is officially part of the team Yay! :) **

**so i have to say Sad chapter :( but i had to do it **

**so enjoy (or Not)**

* * *

Chapter 22

The Death of Princess Serenity

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Last time on A Seeker's Bond**

**Sophie revealed her jealousy to Adriane**

**Roo the wild girl returns**

**Scaris**

**Adriane's POV**

"So Roo" I started "how is your uncle and Jacob?" I asked

"Well Jacob broke his leg after falling out of a tree" Roo said "But Uncle is doing pretty well he says I remind him of his wife more and more now a days"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked

"It's a good thing" Roo said "So Little Lilith is your future daughter"

"Yep her name is really long same with her older sister Amber" I said

"How so?" she asked

"Lilith's full name is Princess Lilith SL Serenity Casterwill, and Amber's is Princess Amber Serenity Casterwill Priestess of Elysion" I said

"What does SL mean?" she asked

"Small Lady" I said "She is really over 600 years old but has the size and mentality of a 9 year old"

"Whoa" Roo said

"I know" I said

"What's sad is I won't be staying for much longer I've got till about 9 o'clock tonight" she said

"That stinks" I said

"Yeah but it's also very humorous" she said I gave her a confused look "Jack has never been on a plane before so all of the metal detectors and things like that freak him out"

"I would love to see that" I said

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Roo got it on camera" Jack who was walk up to us with Lucas said

"Yeah I did" she said

"Great" Jack said

Roo laughed

"Where's Lilith?" Lucas asked

"With Sophie" I said Lucas gave me a surprised look "She wants to spend some time with Lilith because by what Lilith says she doesn't do that very often in the future"

"Ah Sophie has change a lot in the past few days" he said

"I know right" I said my phone went off with Arabian music knowing it was Cimorel I answered "Hey Cim"

"_So just making sure for Corren, you and the others coming to Moonsgrove tomorrow for Corren's wedding?_" Cim asked

"Yeah we are" I said "I feel really stupid I totally forgot about it"

"_Alright see you tomorrow_" Cim said hanging up

"Well I'm going to get the girls we've got some shopping to do" I said standing up "It's been good seeing you Roo but I have to get ready"

"Don't worry 'bout it I'm Jack and I have to start packing anyway" she said giving me a hug

**1 hour later**

The girls and I got a new outfit for Corren's wedding, totally Scaris style

"I've always wanted to meet and elf" Dellia said

"Yeah Corren is really sweet" I said

"Well I'm gonna ketch so z's" Nova said

"Yeah same here" I said we all went to our rooms in the hotel

I got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast a sleep and went into one of Sere's memories which I have been having since we came to Scaris my last one was when Terrence proposed to Sere

_~Sere's memory~_

_Sere's POV_

_Terrence and I were walking around the garden of my palace _

"_So Sere" Terrence started "Which kingdom will we live in mine or yours?"  
_

"_Mine if you don't mind" I said "I am the Heir"_

_ "By the way what happened to you twin Zirconia?" he asked_

"_The elders saw she was becoming dark and sent her to Nemesis" I said sadly "but I will have a baby sibling soon"_

"_A yes what have they decided for the name?" he asked_

"_Delilah if it's a girl, if it's a boy Haku" I said_

"_Nice I like them" he said _

"_Kill the people of the Dark Moon!" We heard someone yell_

_We looked to see the people of Terra attacking my planet _

"_Terrence why are your people attacking us?" I asked scared_

"_I-I don't know" he said_

"_Kill the princess" a woman said running to attack me _

_Terrence jumped in front of me getting stabbed in the stomach_

_I used my magic to attack the woman _

"_Terrence please don't die" I said holding his head in my lap_

"_Serenity just know I will always love you" he said before his dark green eyes shut forever_

"_TERRENCE!" I screamed tears streaming down my face _

_a crystal falling at one point I could feel it's power. The people of Terra stopped there attack and dropped there weapons realizing what had happened I could see my parents and Trista running towards me_

_I looked around and saw Terrence's sword. I picked it up and stood up aiming it to my stomach _

"_SERENITY!" my mother called_

_I plunged the sword deep in to my stomach as I pulled it out I fell to the ground the last thing I saw was Trista's face as she held me in her lap_

_~End of memory~ _

Adriane's POV

I woke up from my dream

"Adriane Wake up" Lucas said shaking my shoulders I looked at him tears starting to fall I threw my arms around my his neck

"I saw Serenity and Terrence's Death" I said terrified

"It's alright Adriane" he said trying to calm me I buried my head into his shoulder "Everything's going to be alright"

"They did they same thing to Serenity that they did to me" I said looking at him "They took her twin away"

"We are going to get Nehelenia back I promise" he said hugging me close

"Mama are you ok?" Lilith who just woke up asked

"I fine" I said looking at her with a small smile

"Are you sure?" she asked cocking her head

"Yes I'm sure go back to sleep" I said

"You should to" Lucas said

"I know tomorrow is a special day" I said laying down falling a sleep

* * *

**So what did you think I MUST KNOW!**

**Song Of The Day**

**Anthem Of The Angels By: Breaking Benjamin**

**Well AStar is OUTTA HERE!**


	23. A Day to Last a Life Time

**Heeeyyyy AStar here**

**So E: you can use the back story i wrote Dellia but if you don't mind sending me the link (Don't mind if you don't) and no this is not the last story in the seires just the next one won't be about Adriane it will be about Lilith**

**So on to the story**

* * *

Chapter 23

The Day to Last a Life Time

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Last time on A Seeker's Bond**

**Adriane spent the day with Roo Fanshaw before she had to leave**

**Soon after shopping with the girls Adriane has one of Serenity's memories, this one of Serenity's and Terrence's Deaths**

**Adriane's POV**

**Moonsgrove Forest**

The first thing I did when I got to Moonsgrove was go strait to see Corren

"Corren it's so amazing to see you" I said hugging her

"Yes I've missed you _milno_" she said "and now that you're here I want to ask will you be the maid of honor"

"I'd be honored" I said

"Let us both get ready" she said

I helped her get into her dress it was off white with green ribbons around her stomach and down the skirt, part of her hair was done up with green ribbon and a green flower, green ribbon wrapped around her arm. The only thing she wore the same was the ring on a chain around her neck and the piercing on the top of her ear

"Amazing" I said smiling

"Thank you. It's your turn" she said

Soon I was dressed in a green dress covered in ruffles and pale blue flowers; part of the cloth below my waste split so down the middle was a blue-green cloth on my head was a green headband with blue flowers on it

"Really pretty dress but I don't think the maid of honor should have a more intricate dress than the bride" I said

"Well my mother chose the maid of honor and the bride's maid's dresses while I chose my own, and you know me simple is more my thing" she said

"Makes since" I said "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Corren said

"Let's go" I said

After I walked down the isle Corren followed both her and Dorran looked unbelievably nervous

As soon as Corren reached the front of the place church Dorran took her hands their vows were in elven but it was still a beautiful wedding

Afterwards Corren walked up to me

"Thanks Adriane for doing that" she said

"Anytime and congrats" I said

"_**Adriane, we got a problem**_" Dani said walking up to me

"What's up?" I said

"_**The Blood Moon is here**_" she said "_**Even that creep who kidnapped you is here**_"

"Crap" I said "Heart Bonded Shadin and Saphia help me fight"

"_**Beast fight for me**_" Dani said

"_**Sirenix**_" Both Dani and I transformed

"We'll handle this" I said turning to Corren

"Be careful" she said

Dani and I flew off Shadin, Saphia, and The Beast running below us, we then came upon the white haired man who kidnapped me along with the blue hair, the pink hair, and the green haired men that I saw on Nemesis

The closer I got to them I realized the white haired man really was bleach blonde like Nova '_he looks like, like Nova_' I thought as I looked at the others closer I realize the blue hair man looked like Dante, the pink hair man look kind of like Trista and the green hair man looked like Lane

I saw Dellia in her Werewolf form fighting the shadow creatures

I landed near Lane, Zhalia, and Nova "Ok I have to say this, three of those guys look like you three"

"You're right" Nova said looking at them "What's going on?"

"They're your sons" Lilith said walking up to us

"Say What?" Nova, Lane, and Zhalia said at the same time

"Nova's son Landon, Lane's Carson, and Zhalia's Alex" Lilith said "Pinky T's son is here too he's named Joey"

"Why are they with the Blood Moon?" I asked throwing a spell at a shadow creature

"They joined the Blood Moon after they took over there minds" Lilith said

"This is bad" I said "We can't harm them"

"We can send them to Nemesis" we turn to see Cimorel

"That's right you have your powers back" I said

"Do it Cim" Nova said

A flash of bright light and the creatures and the four men disappeared

"Unbelievable" Nova said

"Mama what do we do now?" Lilith asked

"I don't know Lilith" I said I went to see Corren after I transformed back to normal

"Thank you _milno _for saving my people" Corren said

"Hey I'm not about to let people ruin my friend's wedding day so you don't need to worry about it" I said

Lilith ran up to me "Hi Corren" she said happily

"Uh…" she said

"Corren I forgot to introduce you to my future daughter Lilith, apparently she know you from her timeline" I said

"Well it's nice to meet you little one" Corren said

"Corren I'm afraid we will have to leave to Salene soon there are a few things I need to do" I said

"Understood _milno_" Corren said I hugged her goodbye and left with my team to Salene

* * *

**So what did you think? I MUST KNOW!**

**Song of the Day**

**Caramelldansen by: Caramell (I think**

**AStar is OUT!**


	24. The Children of the Future

**Hey AStar here **

**E: don't worry about the link i didn't know about you not having an acount i have seen some people use anonymous reveiws instead of there acccount so authors don't get mad at them for critizing :) so don't worry about :) (P.S i am going to start on drawing a pic of werewolf Dellia so watch out for the link on my profile)**

**and also to everyone else a new character in this story is Aria her name is pronounced R-re-a**

**just thought i'd let you know**

* * *

Chapter 24

The Children of the Future

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Last time on A Seeker's Bond**

**Adriane and the team go to Moonsgrove for Corren's wedding only to be attacked by the Blood Moon**

**Adriane's POV**

**Salene **

"Mother" I said hugging my mother

"Adriane it's great to see you again" she said "You as well my little Lilith"

Lilith smiled widely

"Who is this?" my mom asked looking at Dellia

"This is Dellia Hatsune a friend of mine from Scaris she is also Dellix's cousin" I said

"Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Queen Serenity" my mom said

"It's nice to meet you too" Dellia said

"You're majesty" a blonde haired, green eyed boy walked up to us he was wearing the uniform of Salene

"Lieutenant Jones what is it?" my mother asked the boy

"Trista asked for both you and Princess Adriane" he said

"Yes of course" my mother said

"Um Mom who is this?" I asked slowly

"Oh Adriane this is Lieutenant Draco Jones" my mom said

"Nice to meet you" I said I heard a soft growl coming from behind me, I turned to see Dellia her teeth bared, claws out, and her eyes yellow and vertical slit

"Dellia you ok?" I asked cautiously

"Vampire" she said one word I realized Draco was a vampire

I turned to Draco his fangs out and bared

"Uh oh" Dellix said

"Vampire's and Werewolf's are mortal enemies aren't they?" I asked

"Yep" Dellix said

"And I'm standing between people who are going to try to kill each other" I said

"Yep" Dellix said

"And I should probably move right?" I said

"YES" he said

I quickly stepped next to Lucas and Lilith scared out of my mind

"You two stop it right now" my mother stepped in "Lieutenant you need to show more discipline and you Ms. Hatsune you should show some restraint"

"Sorry you're Majesty" Draco said

"Sorry maim" Dellia said

"Lieutenant I suggest going back to the Major" my mom said

"Yes you're Majesty" Draco said glaring one last time at Dellia before leaving

"Everyone else lets go to the time-space door" my mom said

Once we got there we were greeted by Trista and three other girls. One with green hair, one with light brown hair, and one with black hair

"These three are from the same timeline as Small Lady" Trista said

"Delilah, Aria, Korra" Lilith said running up to them

"Hello Small Lady" the green haired girl said

"Everyone this is Delilah" Lilith said gesturing to the green haired girl "Korra" the brown haired girl "and Aria" the black haired girl

"Nice to meet you" I said

"May I asked why you came?" Trista asked

"We have come to get my brother" Delilah said I then realized she was Lanes daughter

"Korra and I came because she asked us to" Aria said

Now that I look at Aria more I realized she looked almost exactly like Dellia and Korra looked like Sophie

"Dellia is Aria's mom, Sophie is Korra's, and Lane is Delilah's" Lilith said reading my mind

"Wait I can see who the father is for Delilah and Korra but what about Aria?" Zhalia asked

All three girls looked at each other and then Delilah spoke "We can't tell you that"

"And why not?" Dellia asked

"You haven't met him yet and if I tell you it might change the future" Aria said

"Oh…" I said realizing what she meant

Aria's deep brown eyes drifted away for a moment before snapping back to reality

"When was the last attack on this timeline?" Aria asked

"Yesterday after Corren's wedding" I said

"Was my brother there?" Delilah asked

"Yes" Lilith said

"_**What do we do? I mean we can't hurt the four of them, can we?**_" Dani asked

"I don't know what we can do, and no we cannot hurt them" Korra said

"_We have to find the source of the evil magic_" I recognized that soft, quite voice anywhere it was Shadin

"**The evil is coming from Serenity's twin sister Zirconia**" Saphia's soft, kind voice came from behind me

And there they stood out of there amulets

"How are you-"I started my question but was cut off

"**Out of our amulets?**" Saphia finished "**We have become a lot like Cherit can live with out the need for an amulet**"

"_It's all because of A Seeker's Bond_" Shadin said "_A bond strong than power bond. You Adriane call it heart bond, but really it's a Seeker's Bond_"

"A Seeker's Bond" I said

"Wait whose Cherit's Seeker?" Lok asked

"_Lord Casterwill_" Shadin said so quietly that we almost didn't hear her

* * *

**So what did you think? I MUST KNOW! **

**Song of the day**

**Hey Hey By: SuperChick**

**AStar is OUTTA HERE!**


	25. Queen Olivia's Memory

**Hey sorry short chapter but it need to be done **

**E: I do like the Dellia-has-a-mr.-Hyde idea and the mr. hyde name i think should be Mina (I don't know why i just like it :))**

**And also Aria's name (just as a reminder) is pronounced R-re-a **

**i also use a name Ariadnie it's pronounced R-re-odd-ne**

**Anyway on to the story **

* * *

Chapter 25

Queen Olivia's Memory

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Last time on A Seeker's Bond**

**The team went back to Salene **

**Meeting a Lieutenant Dellia finds her worst enemy a Vampire**

**Dellia, Sophie, and Lane meet there daughters Aria, Korra, and Delilah **

**Adriane's POV**

**Salene**

My titans Saphia and Shadin are out of there Amulets because of something called The Seeker's Bond

"So how do you get this Seeker's Bond?" Sophie asked

"_A Strong bond of friendship and love for your titan it does not happen often_" Shadin's soft voice said

Aria was really lost in her own little world

"Aria may I talk to you?" I asked she looked at me and nodded

We walked out into the garden

"What did you need?" Aria asked

"You seemed a little lost in thought, so I thought you may want to talk" I said

"I'm worried that if my mother finds out who my father is and vies versa they'll never marry and I'll never be born" Aria said

"Aria I would not worry" I said Aria looked at me "Destiny will play out it may be mysterious but it will play out in its own way"

"Yeah maybe you're right" Aria said her eyes went down cast

"I'm guessing your parents were mortal enemies before" I said I then realized who her father was "Your father is Lieutenant Draco Jones isn't he?"

She nodded her head

"No wonder you didn't want to tell anyone" I said "They just met and they tried to kill each other"

"Yeah I know" she said

"Aria don't worry everything will turn out alright" I said

"You can't tell anyone" Aria said

"My lips are sealed" I said

Aria smiled at me

"Also just to let you know my full name is Ariadnie" she said

"That's really pretty" I said

"I'm going to go inside if you don't mind" Aria said

"Alright" I said

I walked to the willow tree sitting there for awhile I slipped into a memory but it was not of princess Serenity it was of Queen Olivia

_Olivia's memory_

_Olivia's POV_

"_Serenity, Zirconia lets get to bed" I said_

"_Mama Do we have to?" Zirconia asked_

"_Yes sweetie" I said_

"_Mama Can you sing us to sleep?" Zirconia asked_

"_Yes of course" I said_

_I tucked the girls in to bed _

"_Already for bed?" I asked_

"_Uh huh" Serenity said half asleep_

_Zirconia let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes_

_**Constant as the stars above **_

_**Always know that you are loved**_

_**And my love shining in you **_

_**Will help you make your dreams come true**_

_**Will help you dreams come true**_

_I started there lullaby my girls looked like they were dosing off_

_**The lamb lies down and rests its head**_

_**On it's mother's downy bed**_

_**Dolphin plays in the moon lights glow**_

_**And butterfly dreams of a Violet rose **_

_**Dreams of a Violet rose **_

_Zirconia was almost asleep _

_**I'll cradle you in my arms tonight**_

_**As sun embraces the moonlight**_

_**The clouds will carry us off tonight**_

_**Our dreams will run deep like the sea**_

_**Our dreams will run deep like the sea**_

_Serenity began to follow her twin_

_**Constant as the stars above**_

_**Always know that you are loved**_

_**And my love shining in you**_

_**Will help you make your dreams come true**_

_**Will help your dreams come true**_

_Both Serenity and Zirconia were fast asleep_

'I hope they'll be together when the get older_' I thought_

_End of memory_

**Adriane's POV**

Queen Olivia's only wish was for them to be together as sisters and her only wish didn't come true

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Song of the day**

**Alive By: Superchick**


	26. Black Lady

**Sorry i 've had bad writers block and it's a VVVEEEERRRRYYYYY short sorry couldn't think of anything else to put but enjoy anyway**

**E: No the Aria in the Angel saga is not the same Aria in this story**

* * *

Chapter 26

Black Lady

_**Bold Italics = Dani**_

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

_**Bold Italic underline = Black Lady**_

**Last time on A Seeker's Bond**

**Adriane finds out that Aria's father is the Vampire Lieutenant **

**Adriane looked into the memory of Queen Olivia**

**Lilith's POV**

I walked outside of the palace. It was a quite day and the clouds were covering the sky, but I saw Lieutenant Jones and Dellia actually getting along and Aria was smiling widely.

"Hello Small Lady"

I turned around not knowing where the voice was coming from

"My lovely little niece" A woman with blood red hair and violet vertical slit eyes said "You look so much like your mother, but you have your father's eyes"

"Who are you?" I asked backing away

"I am your aunt Nehelenia dear" she said

"Stay away from me" I said backing farther away

"You're coming with me" she said grabbing my arm

"MAMA" I screamed but we disappeared in a hole of darkness

**Adriane's POV**

"Lilith, my little shooting star" I whispered under my breath

"Adriane are you alright?" Sophie asked

"Something happened to Lilith I just know" I said looking at my team

"What do you mean something happened to her?" Lucas asked looking as worried as I did

"_Hey Sister dear_" Nehelenia's voice rang out through the sky "_Hope you don't mind but I had my niece come for a visit_"

"Nehelenia give Lilith back to us" I said

"_Uh no_" she said "_She's kind of under my control_" she laughed evilly

"What do you want?" I asked

"_Revenge_" a different voice said "_I am Zirconia sister to Princess Serenity, and I want revenge on my sister even if it's only her reincarnation_"

"_Show them what you power is like Black Lady_" Nehelenia said

Out of a dark portal a teenage version of Lilith appeared. Her hair pulled back in duel low buns, she wore dark pink no sleeved midriff and skirt, with see through long sleeve shirt underneath the midriff, and a dark pink choker with black studs, but the worst part about it was her emerald green eyes were horizontal slit and menacing.

"_**Hi mom, how do I look?**_" Black Lady said

"Lilith?" I whispered

"_**Sorry she's gone, the name's Black Lady**_" she said with a laugh

"_Enough chatter, Black Lady. Attack!_" Zirconia yelled

* * *

**Ga totally lame sorry :)**

**Song of the day**

**Whispers in the Dark By: Skillet**


	27. Sirenix Wish

**YAY! i finally posted a new chapter YAY ME! Sorry it took so long bad writers block and i went to OMG Con. the prevous weekand **

**E: Yes you can use Lieutenant Jones, Aria would be a Werepire (Both Vampire and Werewolf) and Mina's personallity the opisite of Dellia's (So girly and flirty things like that)**

**SO ENJOY :) :) :) :) **

* * *

Chapter 27

Sirenix Wish

**_Bold Italics = Dani_**

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**_Bold Italic underline = Black Lady_**

**Adriane's POV**

"_Enough chatter, Black Lady. Attack!_" Zirconia yelled

Black Lady (Lilith) Attacked me with dark magic Shadin and Saphia ran to protect me.

"_**Well Mom Your little Titans sure are a nuisance**_" Black Lady said

"I wouldn't call them a nuisance" I said "You used to love them"

"_**You have gotta be joking**_" Black Lady said

"Lilith please come back to us" Sophie said "You are a kind sweet person not an evil little witch"

"_**Sorry aunty but that's not possible**_" Black lady said with a sneer

"_**Adriane your Sirenix wish use it for Lilith**_" Dani said

"I promised my Mom and Dad that I'd use it on Nehelenia" I said dogging an attack

"_**Then I'll use mine we need to get her back**_" Dani said

"Hurry" I said dogging another attack

"_**Sirenix Box**_" Dani called her starfish shaped box appeared in her hands "_**Sirenix Guardian**_"

A small violet, dark blue, and dark sliver mermaid appeared "What can I do for you Danielle?" it asked

"_**I want to use my wish to free Lilith from her curse as Black Lady**_" Dani said

"Are you sure that's what you want? You have only one wish" it asked

"_**Yes this is my Sirenix Wish**_" Dani said

"As You Wish Danielle" the mermaid said

Black Lady blinked her deep green eyes shifted from slit to pupil she then shrunk in size to her child self she looked around

"Mama, Papa! I'm so sorry" Lilith said diving into my arms and then into Lucas'

"It's alright Lilith every things alright" I said

"_NNNNOOOOO!_" Zirconia yelled "_You shall not take my minion away from me_"

"Stop this Zirconia" I said

"_I will never Serenity, you took away Mom and Dad's love, you took away everything I loved, you are the reason I'm like this_" Zirconia yelled

"What are you talking about Mom and Dad loved you" I turned to see the smoky see through version of my past life

"Sere…" Trista whispered

"You must give up your petty anger and realize it was the elders took you away it wasn't Mom or Dad that sent you away" Serenity said

"_You little liar…_" Zirconia started I could see Nehelenia not to far away and took my chance as Sere and Zirconia were talking to sneak off

"Sirenix Box" I whispered it appeared in my hands "Sirenix Guardian"

A small pale blue, dark blue, and sliver mermaid appeared "What can I do for you Adriane?" it asked

"My Sirenix wish I would like to use it on my twin sister Nehelenia free her from her evil spell" I said

"Are you sure that's what you want? You have only one wish" it asked

"Yes please" I said "It's my Sirenix Wish"

"As you wish Adriane" it said

Nehelenia's Violet slit eyes changed to blue and normal pupil

She snuck over to me and said "Adriane I'm so sorry"

"I don't blame you Nehelenia" I said

"Please call me Lenia" she said

"Of course" I said

"We need to stop Zirconia she's planning to destroy the spirit of Serenity and if she does then you'll cease to exist" Lenia said

"We have to stop her" I said

"We can't kill her if you do then I'll disappear" I said

"I promise you that will not happen" I said

* * *

**What did you think I MUST KNOW!**

**Song of the day**

**See Who I Am By: Within Temptation**

**Mata Aimashou! (See you next time!)**


	28. Werepire twins, Serenity's Spirit

**AStar here no this is not the last chapter i still have two more YAY and then i have the next story Lilith life in the 22nd century**

**E: Ok so first off You can use Adriane if you want you don't have to have her in your story, Jones' power as a vampire super strenght and speed, and Aria and now Tara and Scorp Aria has more werewolf in her so she has more werewolf powers and Tara more Vampire, while Scorp has equil power of both Vampire and werewolf and a special gift of ice and snow. also if you want see pictures of the twins they are on my profile :)**

* * *

Chapter 28

Werepire twins, Serenity's Spirit

**_Bold Italics = Dani_**

**Bold = Saphia**

_Italics = Shadin_

**Aria's POV**

Korra, Delilah, and I fought Landon, Carson, Alex and Joey

"Aria what do we do?" Korra asked

"I don't know" I said

"Use your werepire powers" Delilah said

"No I can't. If I do my parents may never marry" I said "Unless you want Tara, Scorp, and I to never exist then yeah I'll use my powers"

"Sorry I asked" Delilah said

Zirconia attack Lilith I quickly (Not thinking really) jumped in front of her

**Lilith's POV**

Aria fell down in front of me knocked out; her bangs and the tips of her hair became blonde

"Aria wake up" I said kneeling down next to her "Dellia, Lieutenant Jones!" I yelled for her parents

"Aria" Werewolf Dellia said

"Why did you call for… me…?" Jones said trailing off

Both Dellia and Jones looked at each other realizing that they were Aria's parents

Then a time-space portal opened and Tara (Aria's Twin sister) and Scorp (Aria's younger brother appeared) Tara looked almost exactly like Aria except her hair is opposite of Aria's, she has blue eyes, and the ear's and markings of a vampire. Scorp was a replica of his father blonde hair and brown eyes

"Aria!" Tara yelled

"Tara, Scorp" I said

"Lilith Your sister sent us to help" Scorp said

"What do we do?" I asked

"Leave it to your mother and Dani" Dellia said

**Adriane's POV**

Nehelenia, Dani, and I (Dani and I in our Sirenix) fought Zirconia

"Serenity Prepare to die" Zirconia said

She sent a blast of magic at my past life her spirit turned into a Rose, soft silver and beautiful

"Goodbye Serenity" Zirconia said about to use a spell on the rose

"NO!" I yelled jumping front of the rose

"MAMA" I heard Lilith yell

I opened my eyes again looking down I had transformed once again and in my hands was the rose of Serenity '_Well done Adriane you have earned you Spiritix_' a voice said

The rose floated out of my hand and transformed into Serenity "Zirconia if you stop this I will be able to forgive you, because you're my sister"

"Zirconia please stop" We all turned to see Queen Olivia

"Mom" Zirconia said

"Sweetheart I never wanted you to be taken away your father and I loved you" she said

"No you didn't you hated me, you wouldn't of sent me away if you did!" Zirconia said

"I didn't want you to be sent away it was the elders who did this to you" Olivia said

"I won't believe that they were my friends" Zirconia said her eyes shifting from violet to blue

"You're not evil Zirconia" Nehelenia said

Zirconia's control of the boys was destroyed and she started to fade in and out as if she was a spirit and finally she stayed a spirit "Mom, Sere I'm so sorry"

"We know we don't blame you" Sere said

"Come Zirconia lets leave these nice people at peace" Olivia said

"Hey Adriane thank you for saving me" Sere said

"Hey you're me I can't let you die" I said

"Serenity lets go" Olivia said

"Goodbye for now Adriane" Sere said

"Bye" I said

* * *

**Hey so what did you think?**

**Song Of The Day**

**See Who I Am By: Within Temptation **

**Mata Aimashou! (See you next time!)**


	29. Dellia's Story

**HEY ASB FANS! AStar here with chapter 29 of ASB and so the next booking in the wishes saga is going to be called Durmroll please *Drumroll* Half-Bloods  
YAY**

**E: I'll See what i can do about drawing Scorp i'm not the best at drawing guys and also if you do get it published send me a P.M on here or a note on DA i want to be the first to own a copy :) :) :) :) About the twins you'll learn more about them in the next story and Jones is not his frist name it will be mentioned in this chapter so you'll have to read in find out :) **

**so on to the story**

* * *

Chapter 29

Dellia's Story

**Salene**

**Two days before the attack on Salene**

**Dellia's POV**

I walked around the palace garden alone a lot of things on my mind like '_who is Aria's father?_' or '_what are we going to do about Nehelenia_'

"What am I going to do?" I wondered aloud

"Leave Salene forever" I turned to see Lieutenant Jones

"Yeah well I'm staying here to help my best friend so why don't you bug OFF" I said "At least I wasn't born a werewolf unlike you"

"Wait you weren't born a werewolf" he said softly

"No you dimwit" I said "I was bitten" I said taking off my boot to reveal a large bite scar

"Well I guess we're in the same boat then" Jones said sitting on a bench near by

"What?" I asked softly sitting down next to him

"I was bitten too" he said brushing some of his shaggy hair beside to reveal two pinpoint scars

"Wow" I said "I'm sorry for judging you"

"Yeah I'm sorry too" he said

"May I ask how old you were?" I asked

"I was 12" he said "And you?"

"I was 13" I said "I'm pretty sure my parents didn't want me around anymore because only a year later they sent me away to travel"

"I don't even know my parents" he said making me look at him "They abandoned me when I was a baby"

"I sorry, no one should have to go through that" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"Yeah and no one should have there parents just send them away" Jones said

"Yeah" I said "Lieutenant Jones-"

"You can call me Draco you know that is my name" he said

"Draco it just amazing to know someone who, who knows what it's like to not be able to chose what they are" I said "If you know what I mean"

"Yeah I do" he said "Like I've seen people who don't get to chose what they are, have great powers and not have to worry about hurting someone else"

"Or someone they care about" I said looking down

"Yeah" he said

I sighed and said "What do you thinks gonna happen to Salene we all know that Nehelenia and Zirconia are gonna try to take over the planet and frankly…I'm scared"

He looked at me "You don't need to be, if Princess Adriane has anything to say about it the battle will be over in less than twenty minutes" he said making me laugh a little

"Yeah that does sound like Adriane" I said a growling noise came from my stomach and I turned red with embarrassment

Draco laughed a little "I'm guessing it's almost the full moon"

"Yes it is" I said turning even redder

"Then why don't we go get something to eat" he said "Maybe a wild boar for you"

"Oh shut up" I said slugging him on his arm

We walked inside we passed Adriane on the way

"Well it looks like you two are actually getting along" she said making fun of me

"Oh shut up Adriane" I said

'_Actually I can't believe it either_'

* * *

**So what ya think?**

**Song of the Day**

**That's what girls do By: No Secrets**

**AStar is out! PEACE!**


	30. A Magical Day

**Hey JaneErye0 this is something you have been waiting for since the begining of the book so i hope you Enjoy**

**the first two chapters of Half-Bloods are up :)**

**So enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 30

A Magical day

**Adriane's POV**

**Salene**

It took me awhile to chose but I finally decided on Zhalia to be my Maid of Honor and Sophie, Lane, and Dellia to be my bride's maids

"Are you nervous Adriane?" Sophie asked me fixing my hair

"Unbelievably" I said

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Lane asked fixing the hem of my dress

"Lucas is one lucky guy" Dellia said putting the vale on my head

"He truly is" Zhalia said placing a diamond tiara on my head

"I really think I'm going to be sick" I said

"Adriane Shut up" Zhalia said "You look beautiful"

"Thanks Zhal" I said my heart pounding

"Don't be nervous" Sophie said "You WILL be ok"

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. My dress was (of course) white and silver, and covered in fake diamonds.

"See you look amazing" Lane said

"Beautiful" Dellia said

"Come on we better get going its going to start soon" Sophie said

**Sophie's POV**

The ceremony went by very fast and Adriane and Lucas never took there eyes off each other Lilith was standing in front of me (she was the flower girl) the biggest smile on her face

I looked over to see the grooms men Dellix (Of course) was the Best Man and Dante, Lok, Draco were the groom's men

"You may kiss the bride" the preacher said

Adriane threw her arms around Lucas' neck and kissed him. Everyone stood and clapped and cheered

"Yay" Lilith said

Lane sighed and said "I love weddings"

"Me too" I said

**Adriane's POV**

**The reception**

Lucas and my friends began the toasts for us

"I've know Adriane for awhile and she is the strongest, most courageous person I have ever met" Zhalia started her speech "I can't ask for a better friend then her, to Adriane and Lucas"

Everyone clapped Lok and Sophie stood next

"I'm very happy for my brother I hope he'll be happy" Sophie said "And Adriane one best friends and now family I hope for the best for you in the present and the future. To Adriane and Lucas"

The two sat down and Dellia and Draco stood

"I've only know Adriane and Lucas for a few months-" Dellia started

"Me less than a week" Draco cut in

"Yes but I have to say they're some of the greatest friends either of us has ever had so…" Dellia said

"To the new couple Adriane and Lucas" Draco finished

They sat down and Lane and Dellix were the last two to stand

"We have know Lucas longer than we have Adriane but both are very strong, brave, and courageous and would give up there own life's to save there friends and for that I say congrats" Lane said

"To the new couple" Dellix said

Lucas and I stood "Thank you all you are the greatest friends we've ever had" I said

"You guys aren't just friends your family and I'm proud to have you guys here" Lucas said

And soon my father was leading me out to the dance floor for the father, daughter dance

After it ended Sophie and Lucas walked to the dance floor since Lucas doesn't have a mother he dance with his sister

"Finally it's time for the new couple to have there first dance together" the announcer said "The song of this was requested but the bride's father"

"Oh boy" I said walking out to the dance floor

The song began to play…

_Look at the two of you dancing that way…_

I knew it immediately it was _**'I Loved Her First'**_ the only country song I like a very sweet song about a father giving up his daughter but saying I loved her first she'll always be mine

After the dance I walked over to my father and hugger him

"I love you daddy" I said "Thank you so much for all of this"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the Last chapter of ASB **

**Song of the day**

**I Loved her First By: ? (I have know idea who)**

**I hoped you enjoyed ASB and i hope to see you fans in Half-bloods**

**Adriane Star: BBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
